Amor Asesino
by an.el17bedwa
Summary: Edward ama con locura a Bella es capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de tenerla a su lado incluso el matar a sus pretendientes lo que lo lleva a la carcel, escapa y lo unico que quiere es estar de nuevo con su novia. juntos emprenderan grandes aventuras.
1. Chapter 1

Prologo:

Edward Cullen la amaba más que a cualquier cosa al igual que Isabella Swan lo amaba a él. Ellos son novios desde que tenían diecisiete años, eran totalmente felices, hacían todo juntos: ir al cine, al parque, tenían los mismos horarios en el instituto hacían tarea en la casa de alguno de ellos, casi nunca se separaban solo por las noches pero solo fue durante las dos primeras semanas desde que empezaron porque a la tercera semana Edward se comenzó a colar a la habitación de bella que siempre lo recibió con la ventana abierta, escalando por el árbol que estaba al pie de esta así que como todo adolescente hormonado paso lo que tenía y querían que pasara se entregaron no solo en cuerpo si no que también en alma, a partir de eso Edward se volvió muy posesivo y celoso con su novia.

Había ocasiones en que llegaba a asustar a las personas que observaban sus arranques por la forma tan enfermiza en que lo hacía, pero por increíble que parezca a Bella le gustaba que él fuera así, lo hacía verse tan varonil y hermoso que no le importaba lo que pensaran los demás.

Un día Edward no pudo seguir controlando los terribles celos que lo embargaban cuando los hombres miraban más de la cuenta a Su Bella como él le llamaba que dejo que la ira lo controlara dejando como consecuencia el asesinato de Mike Newton, este último había mostrado muchas veces su interés hacia Bella aun enfrente de Edward sin importarle mucho y Edward se enfurecía pero siempre estaba Bella para calmarlo con un beso en los labios y una promesa de siempre pertenecerle.

Lograron atraparlo antes de que siquiera tuviera la idea de huir y lo juzgaron como a un adulto ya que había cumplido recientemente la mayoría de edad, cinco años era lo que tenía que permanecer en la cárcel de Seattle, él no tenía la intensión de estar mucho tiempo ahí así que comenzó a idear su huida, en cuanto salga buscaría a Bella y escaparía del país con ella.

Pero no todo en la vida es fácil.

¿Qué problemas tendrá que enfrentar para lograr tener lo que tanto quiere? ¿bella aceptara irse con él aun a pesar de amarlo?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

**Como empezó todo**

**EPOV**

Mi mente continuamente me llevaba al único lugar en el que quería estar desde hace poco más de cuatro meses. Mi bella.

Si Isabella Swan o Bella como le gustaba que la llamara era mi novia desde hace poco menos de un año cuando yo tenía diecisiete y ella también yo solo era mayor que ella por cuatro meses, solo teníamos un año de habernos conocido, dos días después de que ella se mudara junto con sus padres a Forks que es donde yo vivía. La amaba más que a nada y ella a mí. Fue mi primera vez en todo lo mismo que yo para ella.

Después de habernos tratado por un mes y de darme cuenta de cuan enamorado estaba le confesé mi amor en nuestro prado y sorpresivamente ella me correspondió. Ese fue el primer día más feliz de mi vida y claro hubo muchos más.

Juntos perdimos nuestra virginidad a tan solo tres semanas de ser novios en su habitación mientras sus padres dormían.

Pero ahora estoy desesperado, ¿Por qué? Simple.

Estoy en la cárcel por haber matado al idiota de Mike newton. En realidad se lo merecía. Era por así decirlo un estorbo para la humanidad y yo solo la libre de ello, eso y que se la pasaba coqueteando con mi novia y claro yo no lo iba a permitir. Soy un poco celoso pero ella así me quiere.

Como dije mate a Mike un viejo compañero en el colegio que se la pasaba molestando y llevándose a la cama a toda falda con patas que se le cruzaba enfrente para después desentenderse de ellas y quiso hacer lo mismo con mi muñeca pero no contaba con que yo estaría para defenderla de sus continuos acosos por haberlo rechazado.

Aún recuerdo el alivio y la adrenalina que sentí al matarlo, de ver su expresión aterrorizada y aún más escuchar sus lloriqueos y suplicas como una niñita llorona…

_Estaba emocionado, mi princesa me había llamado para decirme que me esperaba en su casa a las diez de la noche, nuestro horario para nuestros encuentros que era cuando ya estaban durmiendo sus padres. Ella me dijo que tenía que ir a Seattle a comprar unas cosas y yo la quería acompañar pero se negó ya que compraría "cosas de mujeres". No insistí sabía que a pesar de saberme su cuerpo de memoria aún se avergonzaba de algunos temas. _

_-llevas tu teléfono- le había dicho para mantener el contacto._

_El primer error de ese día fue enfurecerme con Mike por cómo veía a mi ángel durante las clases. No es que lo culpara Mi Bella estaba espectacularmente apetecible con esos vaqueros blancos artísticamente rasgados ajustados a sus kilométricas piernas y esa blusa azul - que en mi opinión era el color que mejor le quedaba- escotada y con manga larga que resaltaba esas curvas que tantas veces habían recorrido con mis manos y con su hermosa cabellera color caoba enmarcándole sus delicadas y sensuales facciones de querubín. Pero aun así yo era el único que podía verla con deseo. Solo yo._

_-cariño, no le hagas caso.- me había dicho, acariciando mi rostro tome su cintura entre mis brazos, me incline y atrape sus labios en un beso posesivo que gustosa me devolvió. Recuerdo que trate de profundizarlo pasando mi lengua por su labio inferior pero ella se separó. Antes de sentirme molesto y protestar ella respondió con una sonrisa- Mejor vamos a clase que si no el señor Varner nos mandara a detención._

_Sonreí contento y la libere un poco, solo deje un brazo a su alrededor para caminar a la par…_

Mi segundo error fue permitir que bella fuera a Seattle sola. Si tan solo hubiera insistido…

_Mi teléfono comenzó a sonaren en mi bolsillo mientras me dirigía hacia mi casa para resolver algunas cosas y estar listo para ir a ver a Mi Bella por la noche. Mire la pantalla y en ella rezaba "Ángel" como había guardado el número de Bella. Aparque a las orillas de la carretera._

_-¡hola amor!- conteste dulcemente._

_-cariño, tengo un problema…- inmediatamente me tense y me puse ansioso._

_-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunte frenéticamente._

_-si no te preocupes, solo te llamo para ver si puedes venir a traerme, porque mi auto se averió, no que le pasa no quiere arrancar._

_-muy buen ¿Dónde estás?- suspire aliviado. Me dio la dirección en la que se encontraba y me puse en marcha en menos de media hora (por mi exceso de velocidad) ya estaba por llegar a la dirección indicada. Podía ver claramente el auto de bella aparcado frente a una librería. Tenía que apresurarme ya eran las ocho de la noche y estaba oscuro._

_Iba a girar en la próxima intersección cuando me llego un grito desesperado que provenía de un callejón. Rápidamente aparque detrás del auto de bella y salí disparado hacia esa dirección. Algo me decía que tenía que correr lo más rápido que pudiera._

_Y no me equivoque. Al fondo del estrecho callejón había un hombre tratando de abusar de una chica que no podía ver bien. Otro grito retumbo por las paredes y reconocí a la persona de la cual pertenecía. La ira me consumió hasta cegarme. Me abalance contra el hombre que de inmediato me di cuenta de que era Mike. Le di un puñetazo en el rostro que lo dejo prácticamente en el suelo. Quiso levantarse pero yo me puse sobre el inmovilizándolo. _

_Mire a mi Ángel…_

_Mi Bella temblaba por los sollozos y trataba de cerrar la blusa que tenía esta mañana solo que ahora estaba desgarrada. Eso solo me enfureció más. Nadie le hace daño a mi Ángel sin pagar las consecuencias._

_-¡ve al auto Bella!- grite aventándole las llaves de mi volvo que aun sostenía en mis manos.- y hagas lo que hagas no mires atrás- Ella tomo as llaves del suelo y salió presurosa de callejón. Sabía que estaría a salvo en mi auto. _

_Volví a centrar me atención en Newton que luchaba por soltarse de mi agarre. Pero no cedi ni un momento. Me miro directamente y su rostro se horrorizo, sabia de debía tener una mirada maniática y sádica porque lo único que quería era verlo muerto. Aproveche ese momento para tomarlo por el cuello y levantarlo para después estrellarlo contra la pared aun con mis manos en su cuello apretado cada vez más mi agarre. El luchaba pero era inútil._

_-te voy a matar maldito, te advertí que no te metieras con mi novia. Pero no hiciste caso preferiste seguir jugando conmigo, pero ¿Qué crees?- pregunte con cruel diversión- ahora yo voy a jugar contigo- mi voz sonó de ultratumba. No podía controlarme. La adrenalina corría por mis venas haciendo que pudiera escuchar el latido de mi corazón en los oídos _

_-por favor Cullen suéltame- suplico ahogadamente. Se estaba poniendo morado al no poder respirar- te lo suplico, te juro que no volverás a saber nada de mí. Por favor… por favor… ¡por favor!_

_Comenzó a llorar y yo solo me reí cruelmente. Lo solté bruscamente causando que cayera pesadamente el suelo. Comenzó a jadear en busca de aire. Yo estaba a sus espaldas y el indefenso ante mí. Lo deje recuperarse solo por un momento. Ya era hora de acabar con este asunto. _

_Solté rápidamente mi cinturón y enrolle los extremos a mis manos y acerque lentamente a Mike. Lo volví a sujetar por el cuello solo que ahora son el cinturón. Y apreté. Comenzó a luchar ahora más desesperado que antes. Se escucharon sus sollozos y con las manos trato de alejar ni cinturón de él. Sentí como su cuerpo comenzaba a relajarse hasta que ya no hizo nada más. Y lo mire, estaba muerto. Me sentí aliviado. Había salvado a Mi Ángel y también había librado a muchas mujeres más de un bastardo como Mike. Había perdido la noción del tiempo pero seguramente o habían pasado más de diez minutos._

_Acababa de abrocharme de nuevo en cinturón cuando una sirena sonó demasiado cerca. Quise correr pero era demasiado tarde la patrulla bloqueaba la salida._

_Supe que había comentado mi tercer error… el no hacerlo rápido._

_-¡policía!- las manos donde las pueda ver- había gritado el hombre apuntando con su arma hacia mí. Lentamente levante las manos y caminé de igual forma hacia la entrada. Gire mi rostro levemente en dirección a mi auto y vi a mi Bella mirándome aterrorizada mente. Aprovechando mi distracción el policial junto con otros dos se me fueron encima poniendo mis manos en mi espalda y esposándome. _

_-¡Edward!- grito la dulce voz de mi Bella. Ella venia corriendo hasta nosotros._

_-vamos- ordeno uno de los policías tratando de arrastrarme hacia la patrulla. _

_-¡no por favor no se lo lleven! ¡No se lo pueden llevar! Él me salvo- Bella trataba de sujetarse a mí al tiempo que rogaba para que me liberaran._

_-lo siento señorita, la llevaremos a casa y tomaremos su testimonio- dijo tranquilamente el policía._

_Me zafaron del agarre de mi muñeca y de inmediato me horrorice, no podían apartarme de ella._

_-¡Bella! ¡Bella!- comencé a gritar, queriendo acercarme a Bella pero no podía._

_-por favor déjenme despedir de ella- pedí desesperado dirigiéndome a los policías._

_-No intentes nada chico que te puede ir peor- me soltaron, pero estuvieron al pendiente muy cerca de nosotros. No me importo rápidamente me lance hacia Mi Bella y la abrace por la cintura enterrando mi rostro en su cuello tratando de inhalar todo su aroma a fresas que despedía su hermoso cabello. _

_-prométeme que me esperaras, promételo por favor- pedí al tiempo que me separaba y miraba directamente a sus achocolatados ojos –por favor- susurre._

_-te lo prometo Edward, te esperare siempre, te amo- murmuro entrecortadamente debido a las lágrimas mismas que limpié con mis pulgares. Tome de nuevo su cintura entre mis brazo y la bese de manera desesperada, ella me respondió hundiendo sus dedos en mis cabellos cobrizos. Deguste sus sabor de manera minuciosa consiente de que no podré volver a probar sus labios durante un tiempo.-gracias por salvarme.- susurro cuando nos separamos._

_-te amo Mi Bella- respondí simplemente pegando mi frente con la suya. _

_Me separaron de ella nuevamente, la mire cuando estuve dentro de la patrulla y gesticule con los labios un "te amo princesa" antes de que a ella la metieran en otra patrulla y partieran en una dirección completamente distinta a la mía._

_Esa fue la última vez que la vi…_

_Me encarcelaron, mi padre Carlisle mi padre trato de hacer todo lo que pudo para que no me sentenciaran, pero no pudo. Al parecer un hombre que pasaba por ahí vio todo lo que ocurría dentro del callejón y en lugar de ayudar a mi Bella había corrido a llamar a la policía. No había pruebas positivas solo negativas y fue muy fácil probar que yo lo había asesinado. A Mi Bella no le dieron permiso para presentarse en mi juicio por orden de sus padres. Aun así ella me ayudo a que mi condena fuera de menos años ya que atestiguo que yo la había defendido y salvado de una violación. Pero no perdonaron el asesinato. _

Y ahora estoy en la cárcel usando un horrible overol naranja que me picaba. Me sentenciaron por cinco años mismos que yo no planea estar metido aquí dejando indefensa a mi novia de que otro idiota se quiera propasar, por eso desde el primer día que entre puse manos a la obra para hacer un plan de huida en el que pronto se sumaron otros cuatro reos:

James Gigandet es mejor conocido como el "rastreador" a él lo arrestaron por ser un hombre sin escrúpulos que se dedicaba a seguir a sus víctimas, jugar con ellas hasta aterrorizarlas para luego cuando menos se lo esperaban los asesinaba. Se llegó a considerar un asesino en serie tipo Jack el destripador, ese hombre era de temer ya que lo rodeaba un aura misteriosa y escalofriante. Y como no si se le había acusado de haber matado a más de cien personas en los últimos dos años entre ellas a familias completas y eso que solo rondaba los treinta años. Era mejor no ganárselo de enemigo. Pero aun así el me seria de mucha ayuda él era realmente un muy buen estratega. Él era alto como de un metro noventa, delgado pero musculoso, tenía el cabello cortado al ras pero se podía ver que es rubio y sus ojos inyectados de crueldad eran de un azul apagado.

Por otro lado estaba Jasper Whitlock un importante abogado famoso por ser muy joven y ya tener éxito en el campo de la abogacía el tenia veinticinco. Aun así tenía negocios turbios en la sombra. El mejor falsificador de documentos que podía haber en los estados unidos. Él también quería salir de este chiquero (*) ya que su esposa no sabe que está preso ni a que se dedica, la había engañado haciéndole creer que estaba en un viaje de negocios, se las había arreglado para sacar a su esposa del país antes de que lo atraparan. Él es el más reciente en entrar solo llevaba tres meses. El podía ayudarnos facilitándonos todos los documentos necesarios para salir del país. Él es de cabello rubio un tanto largo, piel blanca y ojos azules que a diferencia de james los de él si tenían brillo, alto y musculoso.

Emmett McCarthy un muy buen estafador en los casinos, era por así decirlo un maestro en el mundo de los juegos, a él lo agarraron en un juego ilegal, ya lo habían denunciado tres veces antes pero jamás le habían dado importancia hasta que un hombre con un prestigio de peso lo acuso y pues ahora comparte la celda conmigo al igual que Jasper. Él es alto, cabello azabache como sus ojos y rizado muy pero muy musculoso, tanto que te da miedo pero yo que lo he visto más sé que tiene un carisma digno de envidia entre los infantes y una enorme sonrisa en su rostro se plasma cada que algo le gusta remarcando lo hoyuelos que se forman en sus mejillas. Él tiene veintisiete años.

Y por último Riley Biers asaltante de bancos. Él era muy taciturno, casi no hablaba a nadie salvo que sea necesario, y por consecuencia nadie sabía nada de él. Salvo que tuvo que dedicarse a eso por obligación y lo atraparon cuando estaba en un asalto. Sus compañeros lo abandonaron a su suerte sin el menor remordimiento. Él nos serviría para al salir tener una fuente económica. El también era alto pero no tanto como james o yo, musculoso y de piel blanca con ojos grises.

Con Jasper y Emmett eran los únicos que me sentía en confianza, tenían un aura tranquila. Jasper con su solo presencia podía tranquilizar a la gente. Era reservado pero aun así carismático, el entendía mis sentimientos por mi mujer ya que él también estaba enamorado de su esposa. Y Emmett era por así decirlo el más optimista para con nuestro plan y me contagiaba su entusiasmo. Sabía que llegaríamos a ser grandes amigos.

Mire el techo de mi celda mientras me encontraba tumbado sobre ese pedazo de tela que se le dice "cama", Jasper estaba recargado contra la pared al otro extremo pensando como siempre, Emmett estaba también acostado como yo en su trozo de tela claramente dormido. Y yo como siempre con mi mente en Forks, aun así soy consciente de los ruidos y movimientos fuera de mi celda. No podía relajarme ya que desde que estoy aquí ha habido muchas peleas y asesinatos.

-¡hey Edward!- me gritaron desde la celda frente a la mía.

Refunfuñe, no me gustaba que me molestaran cuando estaba pensando. Y estaba aún más enojado porque hace un mes fue el cumpleaños número dieciocho de mi muñeca y yo no había podido estar con ella.

-¿Qué quieres Riley?- fruncí el ceño cuando enarco una ceja en un gesto divertido aun a pesar de que no había ni el rastro de ella en sus ojos.

-pensando de nuevo en tu mujer- no era una pregunta.

Le tuve que contar sobre el porqué de mi captura lo que no me dejo más remedio que decirles de mi novia y también porque Jasper se había contactado con uno de sus colegas para comenzar a fabricar las falsificaciones después de nuestra segunda reunión para planear la huida y claro le pedí unos también para MI Bella.

-¿Qué quieres Riley?- repetí entre dientes.

-solo les aviso que el "juego" es hoy a las tres de la tarde en el patio central- dijo como si nada. Y es que "el juego" era nuestra clave para decir e informarnos sobre nuestras reuniones.

-claro, ahí estaremos- dijo Jasper tranquilamente.

Había muchas cosas que aun teníamos que tratar para que el plan resultara exitoso, teníamos programado dar el golpe dentro de dos semanas que es cuando hay menor índice de seguridad ya que las visitas a presos disminuyen considerablemente.

Mi Bella no me había venido a visitar ni una sola vez y no tenía ni la menor idea del porqué, solo mis padres habían venido pero cada vez que quería sacar el tema a colación ellos lo desviaban de manera sutil. Eso era lo que me tenía preocupado. No podía hacer nada y eso me frustraba.

Eran las tres de la tarde hora de nuestro receso y de nuestro "juego". Los guardias nos custodiaron hasta el patio en donde todos se comenzaron a distribuir. Jasper, Emmett y yo caminamos en dirección al gran árbol que ahí había. Era una suerte tenerlo porque ahí es donde hicimos nuestro escondite en el tronco del árbol el cual fuimos haciendo con una navaja que también escondimos ahí el principio junto con todos los instrumentos que hemos ido juntando, desde cuchillos, macanas, pistolas y hasta munición. Además de nuestro mapa de la cárcel marcando la ruta más fácil para salir, james también escondió ahí alcohol que había robado cuando visito la enfermería por una pelea donde salió herido, Emmett estaba pronto a robar cerillos y así usarlos para crear un incendio y distraer a los guardias.

Cuando llegamos ya estaban ahí James y Riley, rápidamente nos sentamos creando un circulo y sacaron unas cartas de póker, Riley comenzó a repartir mientras de manera muy sutil james trepaba al árbol hacia nuestro escondite, nosotros vigilábamos para que nadie se diera cuanta. Todos estaban ocupados en sus asuntos.

Una vez abajo James extendió el mapa en el centro y saco una hoja pequeña en donde se marcaba claramente que es lo que cada uno tenía que hacer en que tiempo y donde nos encontraríamos a la hora de escapar. Observo atento el papel por unos momentos. Nos miró y una sonrisa traviesa se asomó en sus labios antes de decir:

-pongan el día y la hora, tenemos todo lo necesario para largarnos de aquí.

_**(*) Pocilga, lugar sucio. Repleto de animales rastreros.**_

**¿Reviews?**

**Espero que les guste el primer capítulo chicas. Actualizare una vez a la semana ya sean los lunes o viernes.**

**Las kiero :D**

**¡Adiós!**


	3. Chapter 3

¡Hola chicas! Estoy aqui de nuevo. Recomendación para el capítulo, pongan si quieren la canción de _**uprising de muse**_ cuando vean la marca (-O-)

¡Que lo disfruten!

**Chapter 2**

**Que comience la fiesta.**

**EPOV**

Habíamos hecho y hablado de todo lo necesario aquel día hacia una semana y habíamos pactado que el día del escape seria dos días después del último día de visitas y hoy era ese día. Emmett ya había conseguido un encendedor con uno de los amigos que lo visitaron y James había conseguido las llaves de las puertas que nos llevaban hasta la salida. Daba gracias a Dios que no fuera de máxima seguridad esta maldita cárcel.

Fue muy fácil hacerlo, porque el custodio que teníamos fue cambiado a otro sector apenas hace tres días y con el nuevo custodio Laurent Gathegi era muy fácil crear una "amistad". Sí, lo sobornamos para que nos diera las llaves y que nos ayudara a salir. James le prometió que le daría el un porcentaje de lo que robemos en el banco y el gustoso por ayudar a un amigo acepto.

Jasper ya tenía lista la documentación y se nos sería entregada un día después de nuestra huida. Solo nosotros cinco sabíamos de esto y teníamos que permanecer unidos. No podía haber ni un solo error en la operación nuestra libertad estaba en juego al igual que nuestras vidas.

Aun nos faltaban unos radios para poder comunicarnos cuando estuviéramos separados pero supongo que esos los conseguiremos en el momento de la acción.

Sonreí con fingida tristeza a mis padres que estaban sentados delante de mí. Tenía que ser así nadie debía sospechar lo que íbamos hacer.

-¿Cómo esta Bella?- pregunte consiente de la rápida mirada que compartieron.-y no intenten salirse por la tangente, quiero saber cómo está mi novia ¡ahora!- levante un poco la vez en la última palabra.

-lo sentimos cariño, pero…- mi madre dejo la frase inconclusa. Podía ver la duda en sus ojos, debatiéndose que será lo mejor si decirme o no. Pero no me importaba yo quería saber de Mi Bella.

-¿pero qué?- entrecerré mis ojos mirando detenidamente a mi mamá en un vano intento de saber lo que pasaba.

-los Swan, no dejan que hable con nosotros y parece que la quieren mandar fuera del estado.- dijo mi padre acongojado.

El aire se me quedo atorado en la garganta. No la podían mandar lejos, no lo iba a permitir. Solo faltaban dos días para ser libre, podría esperar eso, era poco probable que se la llevaran si ella no quería irse. Me lo había prometido, me esperaría y ella siempre cumple sus promesas. En estos casos daba gracias a su forma de ser, no había forma de que la obligaran, era muy terca y obstinada que sería imposible hacerla cambiar de parecer.

-no se la pueden llevar- dije sin dirigirme en concreto a nadie.

-no podremos hacer nada para impedirlo si eso es lo que planean- respondió Carlisle. Para Carlisle y Esme era también dura la situación, en todo mi noviazgo con Bella ellos habían llegado a quererla como una hija más.

-pero Bella ya es mayor de edad- y no podía estar más feliz por eso. Me facilitaría las cosas cuando la quiera sacar del país.

-eso es bueno entonces- dijo Esme que me miraba atenta.

La conversación que tuve con ellos a partir de eso fue más de saber sobre si me alimentaba bien y la preocupación de mi padre por todas esas riñas que se llevaban a cabo dentro. No volvieron a tocar el tema de Bella. Y de cierta forma se los agradecí, tenía que estar concentrado en el golpe y si me preocupaba por mi Bella ahora sería muy desastroso.

Ahora lo único que nos quedaba era esperara a que llegara el día para actuar. Ya estábamos física y mentalmente preparados. Teníamos claro que sería difícil no teníamos garantizado que saldríamos todos o si lo haríamos ilesos, pero estábamos dispuestos a correr el riesgo.

Mire hacia el corredor una vez más, llevaba haciéndolo desde esta mañana. Podía sentir la adrenalina creciendo dentro de mí a la espera de ser liberada. Hoy era el gran día, y ahora más que nunca teníamos que estar al pendiente.

Eran tan solo la una de la tarde. Jasper estaba mi lado al igual que Emmett, justo en frente de nuestra celda se encontraba la de James la cual no compartía con nadie dados sus antecedentes psicóticos. Aunque a decir verdad era un hombre leal y se había ganado el respeto de nosotros no por su historial si no por su persona, detrás de ese "fetiche" hay un hombre confiable.

Riley que estaba del otro lado hizo un movimiento de cabeza lo que indicaba que se aproximaba nuestro nuevo amigo.

Laurent se acercó a la celda de James y note que le pasaba algo pequeño. Sin decir ninguna palabra dio media vuelta y regreso por donde había entrado. Emmett, Jasper y yo no acercamos a los barrotes al igual que Riley. James sonrió de manera triunfante y muy sutilmente abrió la mano en la cual tenía el objeto que antes la había dado. Emmett en un acto muy poco varonil jadeo llevándose una mano a la frente simulando desmayarse. Todos reímos aun con la vista fija en la llave alargada que tenía en las manos.

-como verán mis queridos amigos- nos miró uno a uno antes de fijar su vista en Emmett- y amiga por supuesto- dijo causando que sonriéramos divertidos por la mueca indignada de Emmett. -nuestro _socio_ nos ha facilitado una nueva herramienta que nos será de gran ayuda.

-un auto- susurro Jasper a mi lado

-así es, más específicamente una camioneta con vidrios polarizados, en la hora del receso comenzara todo- eso quería decir que sería en menos de dos horas teníamos que apurarnos.

Regrese a mi catre, respire hondo tratando de relajarme. En mi cabeza apareció la imagen de Mi Bella, su sedoso cabello color caoba, en los cuales enterraba los dedos de mi mano mientras mis labios reclamaban los suyos tan suaves y delicioso. Y como por arte de magia me tranquilice, todo lo que me llevo aquí y lo que me hará salir es por ella, daría todo por ella.

Sentí que penas habían pasado unos minutos cuando Emmett me golpeo el hombro llamando mi atención.

-vamos Edward, ya es hora – una gran sonrisa se plasmó en su rostro- hoy si habrá acción.

Al instante me desperté, volví a sentir esa adrenalina contenida. Alce la vista y me levante.

-si vamos-

Caminamos a lo largo del pasillo en dirección el patio central, Emmett casi iba dando saltitos de la emoción, me reí entre dientes.

-oye, no te burles- me empujo juguetonamente.

-no me burlo pero te ves tan varonil haciendo eso.

-soy varonil, si no pregúntaselo a mi Rose- sonrió con suficiencia.

-¿tu Rose?- me intrigo.

-sí, mi Rose, es mi chica. Tú sabes, la deje cuando me metieron aquí y pienso regresar con ella cuando salga. De una forma u otra creo que nuestra historia es muy parecida a la tuya solo que yo no mate a nadie.

-por como lo dices creo que tu habrías hacho lo mismo de estar en mi lugar- refute.

-ya lo creo hermano, nadie puede tocar a mi chica sin mi consentimiento- dijo amenazante para después sonreír alegremente.

-¿y piensas llevártela también fuera del país?-

-sobre eso Edward, estaba pensando…- me tomo del brazo levemente, para detenerme y me miro seriamente – bueno más bien quería preguntarte… si…- titubeo, trate de mirarlo directo a los ojos, me estaba cansando y ambos sabíamos que no tendría paciencia.

-oh vamos, puedes decirlo- dije lo más suave posible.

-bueno…- respiró hondo – pienso ir por Rosalie en cuanto salga, y tú también vas a ir por tu chica y me muero por saber quién es la susodicha por la cual empezaste a armar la fuga y bueno…- comenzó a hablar presurosamente, estaba nervioso.

-habla Emmett

-¡está bien!-grito - ¿Rosalie y yo podemos ir contigo y con Bella?

-Emmett sabes que… -comencé a decir.

-no te preocupes sé que no tenemos garantizado salir, así que si lo logramos quiero ir contigo, te considero mi amigo y pues… por favor… por favor…- comenzó a rogar. Me impresiono que me pidiera eso, parpadee asombrado.

-déjame pensarlo, cuando estamos fuera te daré mi respuesta- es lo único que pude decir, no niego que forjé una muy buena amistad con Emmett y Jasper y que me gustaría que nos acompañasen pero aún existen muchos riesgos como para que estemos juntos.

El patio central estaba atestado de todos los reos que habían, el árbol ahora estaba ocupado por nuestros cómplices, me dirigí hacia ahí, Jasper mi envió una mirada significativa, de esas que te dicen "tenemos que hablar". Me senté y Riley comenzó a repartir las cartas de póker como era nuestra costumbre. Observe de manera sutil para todas direcciones al igual que mis compañeros.

James se paró lo más relajado posible y se encaminó hacia nuestro custodio, intercambiaron unas palabras y james ingreso al sector de enfermería, comencé Jasper comenzó a trepar por el árbol, al cabo de unos segundo ya estaba arriba y nos arrojó la bolsa con las cosas que ocupábamos. Las pistolas, macanas, cuchillos, llaves y mapa están dentro. Rápidamente repartimos las cosas y las guardamos entre nuestras ropas.

Los cuatro nos pusimos sigilosamente contra la pared más alejada de la enfermería y mucho más cerca de la entrada a las celdas. Laurent camino rápidamente detrás de nosotros.

-solo un momento más…- murmuro Jasper mirando fijamente su reloj de muñeca que Laurent le había dado.- cuando diga ¨ahora¨ corren hacia las celda y de ahí hacia el sector de guardias ¿entendido?- todos asentimos. Percibí como Emmett temblaba mi lado, lo más probable es que este emocionado.

-tres, dos, uno…- susurro Jasper de nuevo. Justo en ese momento se escuchó la alarma de incendios que se acababa de activar- ¡ahora!- grito Jasper.

**-O- **

Comencé a correr en la dirección que Jasper nos dijo, por fin ahora podía sentir como la adrenalina fluía por mi sangre, siendo liberada de toda opresión de mi parte haciendo que fuera más rápido, que mis sentidos se agudizaran percibiendo todo lo que había a mi alrededor. Riley estaba detrás de mí con Emmett y Laurent e iba casi a la par con Jasper, dimos vuelta a la izquierda al final del corredor.

Podía escuchar el alboroto que había fuera de aquí. Se seguía escuchando la sirena de emergencia, varios gritos y por supuesto cosas siendo tirada bruscamente.

-tenemos que correr más rápido- escuche decir a Riley entre dientes.

-eso es lo que intento, pero como sabrás antes de entrar aquí yo no corría por mi vida- contesto mordazmente Emmett aunque se oía entrecortada su respiración.

-se me olvidaba que te la pasabas de vaquetón frente a las mesas de juego- respondió de vuelta Riley sarcásticamente.

-¡no es momento para empezar a pelear!- grite sin voltear a verlos. Solo supe que me habían hecho caso cuando los tenía casi a la par.

En el camino había varias intersecciones de las cuales ya estábamos al tanto. Riley y Emmett se desplegaron y entraron a ellas se suponía que por ahí había más bloques por lo que iniciarían un nuevo incendio en cada uno de ellos para asegurarnos que los demás estuvieran ocupados que ni cuenta se darían de que estamos escapando.

Minutos después ellos estaban de regreso. Riley levanto el pulgar en mi dirección y Emmett como siempre me sonrió enormemente. Asentí y seguí corriendo. Me metí dentro de otra intersección dejando que los demás siguieran de largo. Me pare frente a una puerta doble y asome primero mi cabeza para cerciorarme de que no había nadie y en efecto estaba tan solitario como un desierto. De entre mis ropas saque una pequeña botella de alcohol y lo esparcí por toda la habitación hasta que deje un poco en unos papeles que había en el escritorio. Saque el encendedor y… fuego. Sonreí y pasee la mirada por la oficina. Me paralice, al fondo de la habitación había una pequeña cantina. Salí corriendo antes de que las llamas alcanzaran las botellas y regrese al camino principal en menos de un minuto estaba justo detrás de ellos.

-¡tenemos que correr ms rápido en la habitación había licores!-grite.

-¡diablos!- Jasper agarro sus cabellos y los jalo con clara desesperación.

-así que si quieren salir vivos muevan sus enormes traseros- volví a gritar pasando de largo a Riley.

-muy bien vamos que mi sexy trasero no quiere pagar las consecuencias- en el siguiente segundo en que termino de hablar Emmett se escuchó la explosión.

Mire hacia el frente y ya estábamos cerca del área de guardias, Emmett que ya venía detrás mi estaba mirando de vez en cuando por donde habíamos pasado para cerciorarnos de que nadie nos seguía. Llegamos rápidamente al sector de trabajo de Laurent.

Entre primero que los demás al haber dejado atrás a Jasper hace un momento, teníamos que tomar la puerta que nos llevaba a los bloques principales y solo se podía llegar a través de esas oficinas.

Frene en seco. Se suponía que este lugar debería de estar vacío, sin en cambio había cuatro guardias de seguridad. Quise retroceder sin hacer ruido y atacarlos en silencio pero justo cuando iba a dar el primer paso Emmett me empujo de vuelta.

-apresúrate Edward, no es momento para que te eches…- miro a los guardias y su voz se desvaneció poco a poco-…para atrás- termino de decir antes de que los guardias se fueran contra nosotros.

Comencé a pelear con uno de los guardias. Lo avente contra el suelo poniéndome sobre de él y repartí unos buenos golpes a puños cerrados en su rostro. El trataba de defenderse y si me dio uno que otro golpe pero nada que desquitándome no arregle.

Cuando lo deje inconsciente, me retire y comencé a buscar en sus bolcillos, encontré una llaves y un radio, justo lo que necesitaba además de dinero.

Voltee a ver a los demás y vi que ya casi terminaban. Emmett se la estaba pasando de lo lindo golpeando a diestra y siniestras al que le toco, solo había que verle la sonrisa que tenía en el rostro para ver que se divertía.

Cuando vio que ya estábamos listos lo noqueo y se levantó. Sacando al igual que los demás el radio que tenía el guardia.

-creo que necesito ir al baño- dijo. Reí, por mucho que necesitara ir, se tenía que aguantar.

-¡alto!- gritaron detrás de Emmett.

-maldición- murmure borrando cualquier signo de diversión en mi rostro.

El guardia que nos había hablado nos apuntaba con una pistola, cualquier movimiento en falso y podíamos decirle a adiós a Emmett que era el que estaba de espalda a él.

Trate de sacar mi pistola de la cinturilla de mi pantalón sin que se diera cuenta. Pero al parecer estaba demasiado nervioso que podía percibir todo movimiento. Cerré los ojos y se escuchó el disparo… contuve la respiración, esperaba que hablara de nuevo el guardia. No quería abrir los ojos y no ver a Emmett con vida.

-¿me extrañaron?- pregunto la voz de James. Abrí los ojos y me di cuenta que todos habitamos cerrado los ojos incluido Emmett. El guardia estaba muerto, a los pies de James que tenía una pistola aun apuntando y su típica sonrisilla sádica.

-creo que ya no necesito ir al baño.- murmuro Emmett. Reí nerviosamente. Creí que estaba muerto.- ¡demonios James creí que me había matado!- grito furioso y aliviado a la vez.

-lo siento, cariño se me olvidaba que nuestra mujercita sufre de los nervios- James estaba tranquilo y hacia bromas causando que nosotros nos relajáramos en el proceso.

-te voy a meter tus nervios por el…- comenzó Emmett. Lo jale hacia la puerta contraria a la de nosotros haciendo que se callara. Teníamos que salir de aquí antes de que nos volviéramos a encontrar con otro guardia, lo más seguro es que ya estuvieran avisados de nuestro intento de huida.

Mi pulso estaba en mis oídos, había pasado un susto de muerte al creer que Emmett estaba muerto, era por mucho mi mejor amigo.

Visualice como a siete metros las oficinas principales, deje que Laurent fuera el frente, llegamos y el mismo abrió. Ahora si nos fijamos antes de entrar y todo estaba despejado, aun se podían escuchar los gritos de las personas, solo que mucho más lejos y sofocadas. Sabíamos que estábamos cerca de salir solo un último bloque y estaríamos en el estacionamiento. Aun que una puerta pesada de metal se interponía entre la liberta y nosotros.

-toma lo que ocupas y larguémonos de aquí- Riley en verdad estaba frenético. Y como no si sentíamos que nos iban a atrapar en cualquier momento. Laurent tomo un pequeño aparato de por debajo de la mesa que ahí había y lo presiono, se escuchó un clic. Y la puerta de metal se abrió pesadamente.

Una luz intensa me cegó por un segundo, lleve mi mano a mi frente como haciendo un saludo militar y todo se aclaró de nuevo.

Filas de coches estaban aparcados uno tras otro se extendían frente a nosotros. Y a unos diez metros la ansiada salida.

James levanto la mano y presiono la alarma del coche que nos habían dado, casi me voy de espaldas cuando me di cuenta que el auto que nos toco era una magnifica camioneta, con vidrios polarizados negra. Sonreí y caminamos rápidamente hasta ella.

-bueno chicos creo que es mejor que nos vallamos- dijo Laurent que normalmente no hablaba con nadie que no fuera James.

-por supuesto. Señoritas- James hizo una reverencia burlona abriendo la puerta para que pudiéramos subir.

-gracias caballero- Emmett pestañeo exageradamente mientras le daba la mano a James para poder subir. Riley se rio sorprendiéndonos a todos ya que por lo general solo sonreía pero ahora en verdad estaba riendo. Debía ser por la emoción.

Una vez arriba, nos agachamos para que pareciera que solo venia el conductor. Laurent se puso al volante. Condujo hasta la gran puerta metálica que nos bloqueaba nuestro camino hasta la libertad. Pero teníamos que pasar primero por donde estaban más guardias para que abrieran las puertas.

-chicos, bran la puerta- ordeno tranquilamente Laurent.

-Laurent ¿ya te vas tan temprano?- dijo un hombre que se suponía que debía de ser un guardia. No podía ver nada por que estaba escondido.

-si mi turno se recortó por el incendio y mi bloque quedo destrozado, así que ya me voy a descansar- sonrió he hizo una señal para despedirse.

-hasta luego- dijeron a coro los guardias mientras Laurent avanzaba.

Pasados unos segundos Laurent acelero.

-bueno señoritas, oficialmente están libres- me asome y vi toda una carretera sin nada de población a los lados. Los campos verdes nos daban la bienvenida.

Se me senté correctamente y sonreí con alegría.

Por fin era libre, solo me faltaba mi muñeca para ser completamente feliz. Y estaba por ir por ella.

_Solo espera un poco más mi amor, pronto estaremos juntos y ya nada ni nadie nos va a separar… _pensé mirando hacia la ventana.

**¡ Hola de nuevo!**

**Segundo capitulo y contando. Espero que me dejen sus reviews con todos sus preciosos comentarios que me hacen muy feliz.**

**Para el próximo capítulo: ****nuestro amado Edward se va a reencontrar por fin con Bella. ¿Cómo reaccionara nuestra dulce Bella? **

**Nos seguimos leyendo!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

**¡Fuguémonos!**

**BPOV**

El reflejo del espejo no mostraba mi verdadera persona. Mis ojeras eran cada vez más profundas y parecía que cada día bajaba medio kilo. No podía sonreír y se me dificultaba el respirar hondo. Parecía muerta en vida.

Y todo esto paso desde que me separaron de Edward. El amor de mi vida.

Mis padres cada día se volvían más insoportables, me querían mandar Phoenix con mi abuela, ellos no entendían por qué yo quería a Edward después de lo que hizo. Aunque pareciera imposible lo amaba aún más de lo que ya lo hacía antes. Me había salvado de un violación segura, de algo que me marcaria de por vida si no me mataba.

Veía la muerte de Mike como algo así "era él o yo".

Mire mi reflejo y note que pequeñas lágrimas se resbalaban por mis mejillas sin poder detenerlas. Esto ocurría desde aquella vez hace ya más de cinco meses. Cuando iba a la escuela, nadie me hablaba por ser la novia del que mato al playboy de la escuela y no es que me importe yo misma me estaba apartando de todos, mis maestros ya no me miraban siquiera desde que se dieron por vencidos de obtener mi atención aunque lo cierto es que mis calificaciones eran buenas. Después cuando me gradué, no asistí a la fiesta ni a ninguna celebración por parte de la escuela, solo recogí mis papeles y me fui de ahí. No deseaba nada solo a Edward conmigo. Por las tardes me la paso en mi habitación sin hacer nada más que llorar en silencio.

Sentía que me estaba volviendo loca, escuchaba su voz dentro de mi cabeza, murmurando palabras de amor, podía visualizar su hermoso rostro mirándome y regalándome esa sonrisa torcida que tanto amaba, pero sabía que no era real que él no estaría conmigo, que aún faltaban cuatro años y medio para poder verlo, pero no lo soportaba si tan solo pudiera ir a visitarlo… pero no mis padres tenían que estar en medio y tampoco me dejaban hablar con Esme y Carlisle padres de Edward.

Camine lentamente de nuevo hasta mi cama y me acosté en posición fetal, nuevas lagrimas cayeron por mis mejillas. Un lastimero sollozo salir de mi garganta. Poco a poco comencé a dormirme.

-Edward- susurre cayendo en un sueño caótico…

**EPOV**

Un estábamos dentro de la camioneta y Laurent seguía conduciendo. Habíamos encendido, la radio para saber en que momento se empezaría a difundir la noticia de nuestra huida, ahora solo veníamos Riley, Laurent, Emmett y yo, porque James y Jasper se habían quedó en la ciudad para recoger los papeles falsos que Jasper había pedido a uno de sus más confiables colegas.

Riley miraba por la ventana contemplándolo todo y yo pensando como siempre solo que ahora aparte de pensar en Mi Bella también pensaba en lo que me había dicho Emmett antes de comenzar la fuga y en lo que recientemente me dijo Jasper en la camioneta sabía que no solo me afectaría a mi sino también a mi novia…

_Un pequeño golpe en mi hombro me estaba molestando, sin abrir los ojos trate de parar ese golpeteo. Al darme cuenta que no iba a parar abrí los ojos perezosamente encontrándome con Jasper que me veía divertido. _

_-¿Edward? ¿Ya estás en este mundo? ¿Hola?- estaba murmurando cómicamente. _

_-¿Qué quieres Jasper?- estaba molesto porque me había despertado._

_-quería hablar contigo sobre un tema importante- de inmediato me puse serio._

_-pues tú dirás-_

_-sé que Emmett ya hablo contigo antes de escapar… así que dime ¿aceptan a uno más dentro?- me miro expectante y yo en shock._

_¿Qué le había dado a estos por querer ir conmigo? Digo soy guapo sin ser arrogante pero no creía que fueran gays. _

_-que dices… seremos el trio invencible si te parece- bromeo para aligerar la situación._

_-veras Jasper, en efecto Emmett hablo conmigo antes pero aun no le he dado una respuesta…-súbitamente Emmett me interrumpió. Hasta ese momento no había que estaba poniendo atención a lo que decíamos al igual que los demás._

_-es cierto ¿ya decidiste?- me miro suplicante. Dude, había estado pensando en eso antes de dormirme y creía haber sabido la respuesta pero ahora con Jasper sumado a la ecuación era analizar otros temas…_

_-mira Emmett ya tenía tu repuesta pero ahora, no se ¿no creen que será peligroso estar juntos cuando nos comiencen a buscar?_

_-viéndolo de ese modo pues sí, aunque somos buenos para escapar y seremos aún mejor para escondernos- Emmett siempre tan optimista._

_-Emmett, Edward tiene razón será difícil pero no imposible- Jasper sonrió de oreja a oreja.- además hasta donde me entere Edward tiene a "Su Bella", tu a "Rose" y yo tengo a mi esposa Alice- puso cara de cordero a medio morir cuando nombro a esta última.- así que véanle el lado bueno: no nos llevaran de compras si se tienen entre ellas.- reí divertido al imaginarme la cara aterrada de Mi Bella cuando le digan compras._

_-¡sí! ¡Adiós a ser el burro de carga!-grito un emocionado Emmett._

_-vamos Eddy, te prometo que me portare bien- mire molesto a Emmett por el estúpido apodo. Al ver mi gesto rápidamente agrego- y jamás te volveré a decir Eddy, Eddy._

_Jasper a mi lado se estaba muriendo de la risa pero se aguantaba consiente de que de eso dependía mi respuesta._

_-está bien,- como siempre Emmett interrumpió con un nuevo grito- ¿no te puedes comportar como un verdadero hombre Emmett?- pregunte un tanto irritado._

_-soy hombre, que no me guste comportarme como uno, no quiere decir que sea gay- dijo ofendido._

_-ya, ya, ya, pónganse serios- Jasper sonrió en mi dirección para indicarme que podía seguir._

_-como dije si estoy de acuerdo en que puedan venir conmigo, solo quiero que me prometan que si alguna vez las cosas se ponen feas y me pasa algo, cuiden de Mi Bella y les prometo que hare lo mismo en caso de lo contrario._

_-cuenta con eso compañero- ambos sonrieron y llevaron su mano derecha a su pecho._

_-¡dios tengo que ir por Rosie!- Emmett comenzó a ponerse ansioso. _

_-calma grandote, dinos donde te dejamos y donde te encontramos- Riley miro en nuestra dirección._

_Emmett dijo que lo dejáramos en los límites del Forks en cuanto llegáramos y que lo veríamos a primera hora del día de mañana. Jasper y James bajaron de la camioneta en la ciudad y quedamos con encontrarnos también en los límites. Tenían que ser puntuales ya que dentro de tres días un banco al norte de Tacoma. _

_Cuando estábamos en el centro de Forks, Laurent se metió a un callejón donde había otro auto._

_-yo los dejo aquí, pero no se preocupen estaré al pendiente de lo que ocurra en la cárcel y les avisare por cualquier cosa, yo tengo que regresar para que nadie sospeche de mi- Riley y yo bajamos y Laurent nos aventó las llaves del auto que ahí había junto con una bolsa llena de ropa, sonreí y comencé a buscar ropa que me quedara bien. _

_Miramos como se alejaba la camioneta y subimos dentro del coche y pequeño Jeta, también con vidrios tintados. Ahora ya íbamos vestidos decentemente. Me había puesto unos vaqueros, una playera de manda larga negra. Yo iba conduciendo ya que sabía perfectamente el camino que debíamos tomar. _

_Durante el trayecto no se dijo ninguna palabra, mire el reloj que había en el tablero y marcaban las nueve y media de la noche. Sonreí feliz…_

Por fin, estaba frente a la casa de mi Bella, es igual a como la recordaba. Tan cerca de Mi Bella. Estaba oscuro eran exactamente las diez de la noche, nuestro horario. Había dejado a Riley a una cuadra y media de aqui para no llamar la atención. Era primordial que nadie supiera de nosotros. Estaba dentro de la casa del jefe de la policía y estaba por llevarme a su hija.

Sonreí nerviosamente, estaba aquí y ella me había prometido que me esperaría pero no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar y si querría ir conmigo. Sacudí mi cabeza tratando de despejar los malos pensamientos. Claro que ella se ira conmigo, ella me ama tanto como yo a ella. Camine lentamente sin hacer ruido y me pare junto al gran árbol que había el pie de su ventana y comencé a trepar cuidadosamente.

Me embargo la emoción al ver la ventana abierta como siempre desde que comenzamos a hacer el amor. Pase una pierna por encima del marco de la ventana muy despacio para no hacer ruido en su piso de madera y después la otra.

Fue como una demoledora directo a mis fosas nasales. Ahí estaba ese olor a fresas con el que soñaba y añoraba todas las malditas noches en las que no estuve cerca de ella. Muy lentamente preparándome mentalmente para no salir desesperado a su encuentro levante la mirada, mirando primero el piso, después sus zapatos que habían al pie de su cama, para después por fin mirarla.

El aliento se me atasco en mi garganta… ahí estaba, de nuevo Mi Bella estaba tan cerca de mí, camine aún muy despacio tratando de no despertarla. Llegue hasta el lado vacío que había en su cama y me senté.

La contemple, sus hermosos rasgos, estaban retorcidos en una mueca, pase delicadamente mis dedos por sus mejillas notando inmediatamente humedad en ellas, me preocupe y maraville al mismo tiempo por su suave piel. Podía notar que estaba más delgada de lo que recordaba. Me incline y dulcemente presione mis labios en su frente tratando de contralar mis ansias por tomar sus labios y besarla apasionadamente.

Justo cuando me iba a retirar una pequeña mano se aferró a mi playera, impidiéndome apartarme.

-Edward- como una demoledora su voz llego a mis oídos inundándolos de su dulzura hasta llegar a mi corazón donde se alojó una cálida sensación de estar en casa.- no me dejes- sollozo acurrucándose contra mí. Aún estaba dormida.

-jamás lo haría mi amor- acaricie su cabello tiernamente.

La sentí removerse, y un instante después sus cálidos ojos marrones me miraban como si estuviera viendo a un Ángel, aunque lo cierta es que el Ángel, Mi Ángel era ella.

-es increíble como mi mente puede proyectarte de manera tan perfecta, solo así puedo estar contigo- susurro acariciando mi rostro. Me incline sobre su mano tratando de tener más contacto. Caí en la cuenta de que ella creía estar durmiendo.

-no amor, estoy aquí vine por ti, muñeca.- la tome en brazos y la hice acurrucarse en mi regazo.

-eso no es cierto, todos los Edward que veo me dicen lo mismo, pero luego despierto y estoy sola de nuevo.- me abrazo por el cuello escondiendo su rostro en este.

-bella cariño, mírame- levante su mentón en mi dirección y la hice verme a los ojos- estoy aquí, te amo y quiero que vengas conmigo- murmure lentamente asegurándome de que me pusiera atención-

-¿Edward?- se veía tan tierna tratando de ver si en verdad no era un sueño. Aunque yo debería de hacer lo mismo, ella era un sueño del que no quería despertar jamás.

-sí, soy yo.

-¡oh Dios! ¡Edward!- se abalanzo en mis brazos sollozando la abraza fuertemente contra mi pecho y derrame unas lágrimas. Estaba feliz por fin podía tener entre mis brazos de nuevo a mi dulce Ángel.

Tome su rostro entre mis manos un minuto después y estrelle mis labios contra los de ella. Gemí por la sensación. Nuestro beso era desesperado, de un momento a otro estábamos sobre la cama. Bella acostada sobre su espalda y yo encima suyo, nuestras lenguas se acariciaban dentro de su boca, dándome se su dulce sabor. Sus manos estaban en mi cabello dando ligeros tirones de él regalándome una avalancha de placer. Mis manos fueron directo a su cintura tratando de tenerla lo más cerca posible. Abrió sus piernas para mí y yo me acomode entre ellas. Ambos gemimos cuando nuestros sexos se tocan directamente.

Había estado mucho tiempo sin Mi Bella y ahora que estaba junto de ella estaba más que excitado. Sin dejar de besarla comencé a envestirla sobre la ropa tratando de mitigar la quemazón que había en mi cuerpo, ella respondió elevando sus caderas para sentirme mejor. Gemimos de nuevo.

Estaba perdiendo la cabeza, quería hacerla mía en ese instante, pero sabía que entes tenía que sacarla de aquí. En un momento de cordura baje la intensidad de nuestro beso y con todo el dolor de mi corazón me separe.

Ella me miro perpleja para después mirarme dolida.

-alto ahí esos pensamientos pesimistas, sabes que te amo con todo mi corazón. Solo quiero decirte algo.- revolví mi cabello antes de mirarla serio y directamente los ojos.

-si lo se lo siento, es que yo solo…- trato de justificarse. Puse dos dedos en sus labios silenciándola.

-escúchame amor- me acerque quitando mis dedos de su labios.

-no espera, como es que esta aquí, se suponía que tu… que…- comenzó de nuevo confusa.

-eso es lo que quiero decirte, Bella yo…-la mire suplicante para que me entendiera- escape esta mañana, yo vine por ti, quiero que huyas junto conmigo. Me iré del país junto con otros compañeros con los cuales escape, ellos también se llevaran a sus novias, si es que quieren ir con nosotros. Por favor Bella amor te lo pido huye conmigo. Vámonos a otro lado y comencemos una vida juntos desde cero. – solté sin tomar siquiera una respiración.

Ella solo me miro sorprendida. Así que seguí hablando.

-mira mi amor, sé que al principio no será fácil, que la policía me buscara y si tú vas conmigo tu padre tratara de encontrarnos, pero te amo y no quiero estar sin ti ni un segundo más, escape para poder estar contigo y ser felices. Solo dime que vendrás conmigo.- la mire suplicante.

-Edward, esto que me dices. ¿Es una broma? Sabes que te amo pero, no quiero que te arriesgues por mí, huye y no te preocupes por mi bienestar yo estaré bien, tú debes huir- me aterroricé. No quería saber nada se huir si no era con ella mi lado.

-Bella mi amor no me hagas esto, por favor huye conmigo- comencé a rogar.

-no se Edward, todo es tan rápido- dudo antes de mirar a la nada. Sus ojos brillaron y me encogí en mi lugar. Su mirada tenía decisión.

-no sabes el dolor padecí todo este tiempo, desde que no estuviste conmigo, sentía que moría sin ti- comencé a sospechar que esta sería una despedida- y no quiero volver a pasar por lo mismo, si algo te llegara a suceder por mi culpa no podría seguir viviendo- suspiro cerrando los ojos.

-Así que acepto, me voy a ir contigo si me prometes que estarás conmigo siempre, que nada nos separara.- sonrió ante mi cara estupefacta.

-te lo prometo, te lo prometo. Gracias. – sonreí lleno de alegría. Bese su rostro una y otra vez.

-te amo- susurro.

-tanto como yo a ti- la mire.

-tenemos que irnos amor, Riley un compañero esta esperándonos afuera.

-¿un compañero?- pregunto temerosa.

-si Bella, no te preocupes es de fiar. ¿Crees que confiaría en alguien sin antes saber que no dañara a mi mujer?- pregunte de vuelta.

-no es solo que…- ajito su cabeza antes de sonreír- está bien solo déjame empacar algunas cosas.

Apresuradamente comenzó a revolotear por toda su habitación tomando y guardando cosas en una maleta pequeña. Volteaba y acomodaba en silencio. Recorrí la habitación con la vista, apreciando todo por última vez, guardando todos los recuerdos que tenia de ella. Mi mirada se detuvo en el escritorio y una idea vino como por arte de magia.

Me senté en la silla frente a este y tome una hoja blanca y un bolígrafo. Tenía planeado dejar una carta para Charlie mi suegro. Después de cinco minutos doble la hoja y garabateé "para Charlie" sobre ella.

-¿Qué es?- pregunto.

-una carta para tu papá- dije y dejándola sobre el escritorio.

-hum- fue lo único que salió de su boca

Me gire hacia mi mujer y casi me voy de espaldas. Estaba en ropa interior muy sensual metiéndose por las piernas un vaquero cómodo y unos converse negros, trague pesado admirando como la suave tela de una playera de manga larga blanca se resbalaba por sus curvas, deseando ser yo el que la recorriese con mis manos cerré la boca que se había abierto y rápidamente tome su cintura entre mis manos acercándola a mí. Tome sus labios en un beso corto y suave para luego alejarme y colgarme su maleta en el hombro. Sonrió y se colocó una chaqueta liviana pero abrigadora.

Salimos de la casa lo más silencioso posibles y corrimos por el jardín tomados de la mano. Al llegar al auto la metí rápidamente en el asiento trasero y me senté junto a ella. Hice las presentaciones correspondientes y Riley piso a fondo el acelerador.

En radio iba encendido, de pronto la canción alegre que sonaba se cortó y se escuchó la voz de un locutor dar la noticia que más nos temíamos.

Ya sabían que nos habíamos fugado, al parecer se tardaron en darse cuenta porque habían muerto algunos reos en la explosión que yo había causado además de otras áreas e identificaron los cuerpos de los que se suponía estaban desaparecidos. Obviamente nosotros no estábamos dentro de ellos.

Mi Bella tembló a mi lado. La abrase fuertemente contra mí y Riley sin decir palabra acelero aún más. Nuestro tiempo estaba contado, teníamos que salir del país ¡ya!

**CHARLIE POV**

Un pequeño sonido me llego desde fuera de mi habitación, voltee a mirar a mi esposa Reneé que estaba dormida del otro lado de la cama. Se dejó de escuchar el sonido y no le di importancia debería de ser algún animalejo que andaba por ahí. Me volví a acomodar en mi cama abrazando a mi esposa por la cintura.

Otro sonido me volvió a despertar, era el repiqueteo de mi radio de trabajo. Mire el reloj y marcaban la una de la mañana. Perezosamente me levante y tome el radio

-jefe Swan- dije adoptando mi personalidad de trabajo.

-¡esta es una emergencia, repito, es una emergencia!- dijo Matt mi ayudante.

-¿Qué pasa?

-en la cárcel de Seattle hubo un incendio y al parecer se han fugado cinco reos entre ellos esta Edward Cullen…- deje de escuchar cuando escuche ese nombre.

Dijeron que se había fugado. Ese malnacido ex novio de mi hija, se había fugado pero ¿Cómo?, digo se suponía que era una cárcel confiable. ¡MI HIJA!

Rápidamente salí de mi cuarto y corrí a la de mi niña. La puerta estaba abierta. Mi corazón comenzó a bombear más rápidamente, por favor que este bien, por favor que este bien, era lo único que podía pensar. Entre al cuarto y la cama estaba desecha pero no había rastro de ella por ningún lado. Recorrí con la vista la recámara para buscar alguna evidencia de forcejeo o algo que me pudiera decir donde estaba.

Inevitablemente mi vista se topó con el escritorio, una carta.

La tome y comencé a leer… sentí que l sangre se me fue a los pies. Esto no podía estar pasando. Arrugue la carta entre mis dedos aun pensando en su contenido, jamás lo permitiría…

_Charlie:_

_Sé que en este momento deberá estar maldiciéndome, porque si tiene razón, Bella está conmigo por voluntad propia, no le diré donde estamos ni a donde vamos, solo quiero pedirle que aunque sea imposible no me odie por eso. Yo amo a su hija y daré todo lo que tenga para que ella este bien y feliz. Le aseguro que lo será por eso me atrevo a escribirle esta carta. Aunque usted no esté muy de acuerdo quiero hacer las cosas bien o al menos lo mejor que pueda…_

_Le pido que nos de su bendición a su hija y a mí, porque aunque todavía no se lo pido, quiero casarme con ella lo más pronto que se pueda y para eso le pido su permiso. Tome en cuenta que tratare de que sea lo más feliz que se pueda. La amo y por extraño que parezca ella también me ama a mí. _

_No la busque por favor… es algo que sé que no me hará caso pero aun así se lo pido. Le dio gracias por haber creado una persona tan maravillosa como lo es Mi Bella y aun más de doy gracias al cielo por que fuera hecha solo para mí._

_Atte.: Edward _

**¡ Hola! Les dejo nuestro tercer capítulo. Espero hay sido de su agrado. **

**No olviden dejarme aunque sea un review, acepto sugerencias.**

**¡Y recuerden, nos leemos la próxima semana!**

**¡Muchos besos! **

**17bedwa **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

**¡¿Asaltar un banco?... VAMOS**

**BPOV.**

Después de que Riley pisara el acelerador hasta el fondo, me acurruque contra Edward, ocultando mi rostro en su cuello. Él había suspirado y estrechado un más dentro de sus brazos. No supe a qué hora me quede dormida, solo sabía que dormí mejor que nunca y que el motivo es que estaba en brazos de Mi Edward. Por fin podía respirar de manera normal.

Desperté un tanto desorientada, el auto ya no se movía. Unos brazos me mantenían firmemente pegada a un cuerpo, al levantar la mirada vi el hermoso rostro de Edward. Estaba durmiendo, sonreí por inercia al ver que aun dormido seguía siendo tan posesivo conmigo. Su sueño precia ser tranquilo porque tenía una pequeña sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

Me desconcertó el saber que el auto ya no se movía, eche un vistazo a la parte delantera del auto y vi a Riley dormido atravesado en el asiento del conductor y el del copiloto.

De manera muy sutil trate de encontrar una postura más cómoda sin despertarlo. Pero fracase estrepitosamente ya que no me moví no dos centímetros cuando un par de ojos color esmeralda ya me miraban directamente.

-¿pasa algo amor?-susurro acariciándome la mejilla con su nariz. Sonreí de manera automática.

-no solo estaba acomodándome mejor- respondí murmurando para no despertar a Riley.

-estas incomoda, perdóname mi amor, estoy tan feliz de volver a tenerte entre mis brazos que no pensé en tu comodidad.- decía mientras se incorporada y me arrastraba con él hasta que yo estuve en su regazo.

-no te preocupes cariño, yo tampoco pensé en eso- le sonreí.

-Te amo- murmuro antes de besarme lentamente, estaba a punto de dejarme llevar pero al sentir la quietud de la noche me separe de golpe.

-¿Bella?- pregunto dolido. Lo mire y acaricie para tranquilizarlo.

-¿Dónde estamos Edward?- su mirada torturada desapareció y se tranquilizó.

-a las afueras de Forks- su mirada repentinamente se dirigió hacia las ventanillas cerradas, no podía ver nada más que las siluetas de los arboles meciéndose por el viento pero al parecer él sí porque entrecerraba los ojos.

-tu dijiste que nos teníamos que ir, entonces… ¿Qué hacemos aquí?- no sabía por qué pero sentía que en cualquier momento nos atraparían.

-¿recuerdas que te dije que escape junto con otros compañeros?- solamente asentí.

-bueno es a ellos a quien esperamos, no deben de tardar, quedamos en encontrarnos aquí esta noche- volví a acurrucarme en su pecho y trate de dormir, supongo que lo logre ya que me despertaron unos ruidos diferentes al que hacia el viento.

Me di cuenta que Edward, y ahora también Riley estaban despiertos y miraban hacia el bosque, ya no estaba oscuro por lo que supuse estaba por amanecer.

-¿Qué es ese ruido?- pregunte en un susurro, por si ese ruido nos pudiera atrapar.

-deben de ser los chicos, nadie nos buscaría aquí- respondió Riley.

-ah- fue lo más inteligente que se me ocurrió decir. De pronto comencé sentir una especie de temor. ¿Y qué tal si a los amigos de Edward no les caía bien? ¿Y si decidieran que no querían que viniera con ellos? Digo sé que Edward jamás me dejaría pero aun así él tenía que irse de ser sí. Nunca dejaría que lo atraparan y si quedarme significaba su libertad lo haría aunque me muriera del dolor.

-Amor ya no te atormentes les caerás bien- dijo Edward en mi oído, sorprendiéndome. El parecía poder leer mi mente o era demasiado obvia.

-¿y si no?

-créeme Bella, si estamos aquí es solo por ti- dijo Riley.

-si sé que los desvíe mucho de su camino pero…

-no entendiste, jamás habríamos salido de ahí, sino fuera porque cierto muchacho loco y enamorado nos incito a crear un plan para salir, jamás pensé que fuera por una mujer por lo que Edward tuviera tanta urgencia de salir.

Mire sorprendida a Edward. El solo bajo la cabeza sonrojado. No dije nada porque se volvió a escuchar ese sonidito que me tenía los pelos de punta.

-¡mmm… mmm!- se escuchaba a alguien forcejeando.

Pare mejor a oreja. Y ese sonido se volvió a escuchar. Me estaba asustando por lo que me refugie en los brazos de mi novio que me recibió con una sonrisa.

Antes de que tuviera tiempo de preguntar qué pasaba. Como a unos veinte metros de donde estábamos surgió un hombre realmente grande. Este sonreía con jovialidad aun teniendo un bulto sobre el hombro que se movía tarde solo un segundo en darme cuenta que no era un bulto sino una rubia hermosa que se debatía en sus brazos para bajarse… los mire intrigada.

**EPOV**

Mi Bella se acurrucó contra mí como escondiéndose, sonriendo por lo dulce que se veía apoye mi mentón en lo alto de su cabeza y aspire profundamente disfrutando del intenso olor a fresas de su cabello, ese que tanto amaba.

Estaba relajado un a pesar de lo que se nos venía encima y sabía que era por tener a Mi Bella conmigo, además de que había tenido un sueño tan pacifico con ella en mis brazos que no podía hacer otra cosa más que sonreír y abrazarla aún más fuerte comprobando que es verdad el que este aquí.

Tome su barbilla con una mano y la dirigí hacia arriba encontrando sus labios con los míos. Sus dulces labios se entrevieron para mí cuando le pedí permiso entrar con la punta de mi lengua. Su lengua se enredó exquisitamente con la mía haciéndome gemir levemente y en repuesta mordí su labio inferior sensualmente y fue su turno para gemir. El elixir de sus labios me tenía embriagado y estaba seguro que de ser posible la besaría por toda la eternidad. Lentamente la fui recostando en el asiento conmigo encima y nuestro beso se intensifico aún más.

Un carraspeo incomodo hizo que nos separáramos automáticamente aunque a regañadientes. Vi molesto a Riley por habernos interrumpido a medio beso. Mi Bella estaba sonrojada por eso, dulcemente acaricié su mejilla antes de levantarme y volver a la antigua posición.

Preste atención a Emmett que venía cargando a una rubia sobre su hombro, tenía dificultades para mantenerse equilibrado por lo que se detenía cada dos metros, esta pataleaba y retorcía además de que la traía amordazada. Sonreí a mi tonto amigo. Al llegar al auto la bajo de su hombro sosteniéndola de la cintura.

Ella venia atada de manos y amordazada. Abrió la puerta de la parte trasera y empujo levemente a Rosalie para que se subiera y después él hizo lo mismo. Se acomodó de manera similar a mi postura con Mi Bella y se relajó aun con los gritos de la rubia casi en su oído.

-bueno ya vámonos, que Jasper y James deben de estar a un kilómetro de aquí- dijo como si nada una vez dentro del auto. Rosalie como me había dicho que se llamaba tenia venia echando humo por las orejas y seguía tratando de hablar sin que Emmett le hiciera caso. De pronto volteo hacia nosotros.

-ah tú debes de ser la mujer que tan enamorado trae a este muchacho- dijo sonriendo a Mi Bella y golpeándome el hombro juguetonamente Mi Bella se sonrojo profundamente.

-eso creo, soy Bella- le sonrió de vuelta y le ofreció la mano amistosamente. Ese simple hecho hizo que mi corazón se acelerara dando paso a los celos, sabía que era patético viendo que él tenía a Rosalie sobre su regazo, pero no pude evitarlo. Trate de controlar mi enojo. Me sentía tan posesivo con Mi Bella que instintivamente la acerque más a mí. Y con mucho esfuerzo deje que se estrecharan las manos.

Emmett me sonrió burlonamente cuando el tomo entre su manaza la delicada mano de Mi Bella. Le sonreí forzadamente cuando Mi Ángel me miro, para que no se diera cuanta, pero fracase estrepitosamente. Ella se acercó a mí y escondió su rostro en mi cuello. – Te amo Edward- susurro tan suave que solo yo lo escuche. Sonreí como un idiota. – y yo a ti – respondí en su oído antes de que se separara y mirara de nuevo Emmett.

-mucho gusto, yo soy Emmett y ella mi novia Rosalie- dijo señalando a la rubia. Qué ya no gritaba, solo se removía ligeramente.

-Emmett en serio ¿estás loco? Como se te ocurre traerla así…- comencé a regañarlo para cambiar de tema.

-ah, juro que no quería pero ella me obligo- se defendió tal cual niño pequeño olvidándose inmediatamente de mi antiguo enojo. Iba a replicar cundo comenzó de nuevo.

-mira, después de que los deje yo me fui bien feliz por ella, cuando llegue pues nos saludamos como se debe, le dije lo que tenía planteado hacer y ella dijo que si.- levanto las manos gesticulando cómicamente- luego cuando comenzó a hacer sus maletas se le ocurrió empaquetar cientos de zapatos ¡zapatos!- dijo dando énfasis a esa ultima palabra.

-Y bueno, no podíamos cargar con ellos así que cuando se lo dije se puso toda loca e histérica, trate de que se calmara pero me gritaba mas, es una suerte de que viviera sola. Así que como ya me había dicho que si la tome y la amordace con una de sus pañoletas y así me la traje.- termino con una gran sonrisa.

Me quede con la boca abierta igual que Bella y Riley, sorpresivamente Rosalie que se había mantenido cayada durante el relato se retorció. Bella se acercó a ella y delicadamente le quito la pañoleta de la boca.

-¡estúpido, imbécil, tarado, tonto…!- comenzó a gritar Rosalie enfurecida. Pensé que me iba a quedar sordo cuando Emmett la silencio con un beso. Riley se volvió de nuevo y se puso frente al volante y arranco en dirección al punto de reunión para con Jasper y James. Hizo eso para desentenderse de la parejita que estaba a nuestro lado.

Mi Bella volteo incómoda para otro lado al igual que yo, me dediqué a jugar con su cabello y sonreía cuando se sonrojaba. Pasados unos cinco minutos por fin se separaron.

Y eso porque Riley se estaciono si no creo que ellos seguirían pegados. De manera rápida nos presentó a Riley y a mí. Juntos rodamos los ojos. Si claro ya se tragaron vivos y ahora si puedo presentar a mis camaradas.

A lo lejos divise a Jasper y justo detrás de él James, ambos se notaban cansados. Jasper traía un pequeño portafolio que antes no tenía. Ambos ahora vestían de con ropa casual.

Una vez dentro se presentaron con mi Bella y con Rosalie que para mi sorpresa se hicieron amigas de un segundo para otro. Debía de ser porque ambas eran las únicas mujeres y que estaban en la misma situación.

-tengan,- Jasper comenzó a repartir papeleo para que lo revisarnos. Me sorprendió ver que parecían reales, hasta estaban certificados.

Comencé a leer el de Mi Bella. Me sorprendí al ver que solo había cambiado los apellidos por lo que Mi Muñeca ahora se llamaba Isabella Dwyer. Sonreí, su hermoso nombre no cambiaría. Y hasta había fotos, estos sí que eran buenos con su trabajo. Tome los míos y también estaba mi nombre, me habían quitado mi segundo nombre que era Anthony y ahora con un apellido diferente ahora me llamaba Edward Masen.

Mi Bella me sonrió y volteamos a ver a los demás que también sonreían.

-¡mira Edward aqui dice que somos hermanos!- grito Emmett emocionado y yo gemí por su entusiasmo.

-bueno al parecer tengo un cuñado- susurro Mi Bella en mi oído. Me estremecí y mire el lado positivo.

Los demás también sonreían y hablaban entusiasmados. Emmett Masen sería mi hermano y Rosalie Hale su esposa que sería hermana de Jasper Hale que es primo de James Plant que es primo de Riley Dwyer que a la vez es hermano de mi Bella que por consecuente es mi novia.

Jasper sonreía por todo el revoltijo de parentela que había creado. No sabía bien porque había hecho esto pero nos servirá por el momento.

.

.

.

Han pasado dos días… ahora estamos en Tacoma, habíamos estado observando la actividad dentro del banco más al que íbamos a asaltar. Emmett entraba, coqueteaba con alguna cajera y le sacaba información. Aun me hacía gracia el rostro de Rosalie cada que él adoptaba su pose seductora pero no para ella. En este momento debería de estar en la camioneta furiosa y con Mi Muñeca tratando de detenerla.

Yo estaba fuera y por primera vez me cerque a los guardias de la puerta. Estaban hablando de que se acercaba la hora del almuerzo. Rodé los ojos. Policías siempre piensan en comer. Sabía de sobra que faltaban cerca de veinte minutos para que ellos se fueran.

Emmett suspiro teatralmente, para avisarme que estaba fuera y se dirigió al lado este del banco donde terminaría de hacer su parte.

Fruncí el ceño cuando vi aparecer a Mi Bella con Rosalie sonrientes con un mapa en las manos fingiendo estar perdidas. Mi Bella me guiño un ojo y se acercaron a los guardias con ademan coqueto.

No me gustaba esta parte del plan, definitivamente no me gustaba. Desde un principio deje claro que no quería que Mi Muñeca se involucrara en esto… pero no la muy señorita independiente no me hizo caso y prefirió seguir el plan de la loca novia de Emmett, aunque me aliviaba saber que él estaría casi en mis mismas condiciones asesinas que yo.

_-¡ya te dije que no!-grite furioso._

_De ninguna manera iba a permitir que mi novia le coqueteará a un estúpido guardia así sea para detener la tercera guerra mundial. No, es no y tenía que obedecerme. _

_-oh vamos Edward, no quiero quedarme dentro de una camioneta con el alma en un hilo mientras tu entras a ese banco.- me miro con ojitos de cordero degollado, estuve a punto de ceder pero me detuvo la imagen de esos imbéciles mirándola como solo yo tengo el derecho de hacerlo. _

_-no- dije determinante._

_-Edward, por favor. Mi amor, cariño, corazón…- comenzó a decirme dulcemente, juro que me derritieron esas palabras. Tenía muchas ganas de besarla pero ahora no era el mejor momento. _

_-por favor Eddy, déjala ir sería una gran distracción para los guardias- dijo Emmett con burla. Lo fulmine con la mirada y desee golpearlo hasta la muerte._

_-mira Emmett, tu no hables que la idea ha sido de tu rubia noviecita, y que crees ella también tiene planeado ir solo que sin pedir tu permiso- termine de decir con una sonrisa forzada, saboreando la venganza. _

_Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y miro a Rosalie que estaba justo sentada a su lado. _

_-no vas a ir- dijo simplemente._

_-como te dijo Edward, no te estoy pidiendo tu permiso- dijo tajante sin siquiera voltearlo a ver._

_-oye no tu eres mi novia…- deje de escuchar su discusión del día y volví a centrar la atención en Mi Bella._

_-por favor Edward, quiero ayudar aunque sea solo en eso.- se acercó a mí y unió sus labios con los míos. Al principio trate de detenerla porque sabía muy bien que si me dejaba llevar, ella habría ganado. Pero me fue imposible, sentirla en mis brazos, tener sus labios atrapados en los míos y sobre todo tener esa certeza de que me pertenecía. Que es solo y únicamente mía, me hizo ceder._

_-¿entonces qué me dices?- pregunto después de nuestro beso en un susurro. Yo simplemente pude asentir como un idiota._

Si, era patético Mi Bella podía convencerme de todo con uno de sus besos apasionados y lo peor de todo es que yo gustoso los recibía y consentía sus peticiones.

Suspire frustrado, solo a mí se me ocurría darle permiso.

Observe atentamente que los policías les pusieran atención que para aumentar mi ira no tardaron ni dos segundos. Ellas gesticulaban con las manos y miraban para los lados. Rosalie engancho uno de sus brazos con Mi Princesa y les indicaron a los policías que las siguieran. Ellos embobados rápidamente obedecieron y se alejaron lentamente y se perdieron detrás de un callejón.

Respire hondo y entre en acción…

**BPOV**

Rosalie y yo comenzamos a caminar directo a un callejón donde Emmett nos esperaría. Ambas sonreímos cómplices. Al dar la vuelta en el callejón los policías se detuvieron y nos miraron más atentamente.

-bien señoritas, dígannos a ¿dónde en verdad se dirigen? Porque dentro de este callejón a lo mucho pueden llegar topar con la pared de la otra calle- dijo divertido uno de ellos.- les sonríe pícaramente antes de acercarme.

Pude escuchar como su reparación se hizo entrecortada casi nerviosa. Rosalie a mi lado también se acercó a uno de ellos y antes siquiera de que los tocáramos Emmett salid detrás de una columna que ahí había y los noqueo. Sonriendo infantilmente.

-nadie puede tocar a ni novia y cuñada más que Edward y yo- dijo sonriendo con suficiencia.

-hum- bufo Rose con diversión.

Salimos del callejón y vimos como de manera disimulada James, Jasper y Riley entraron al banco y justo detrás de ellos mi novio que me guiño un ojo antes de entrar. Yo sonreí automáticamente y camine hasta donde estaba la camioneta.

Entre automáticamente en los asientos traseros dejando libre los del medio y se puso al volante encendiéndola, preparado para la carrera.

Recline mi cabeza contra el sillón y cerré los ojos tratando de no pensar en lo que estaba pando hora mismo dentro del banco. Mi padre era policía y me había educado para acatar las leyes e incluso pensaba estudiar derecho pero ahora lo único que me importaba era ver salir a Edward sano y salvo junto con los chicos…

**EPOV**

De un momento a otro estábamos desplegados dentro del banco, muchos nos miraron pero ninguno sospecho. Una de las cajeras fue la que abrió los ojos como palto y comenzó retroceder de su lugar dejando a su cliente confuso. Los chics y yo íbamos vestidos de manera informal, con gorra. Esto era suficiente para que las amaras que ya habíamos identificado con anterioridad no nos pudiera identificar a nosotros.

Riley que era el experto dio la señal para sacar nuestras armas, con las cuales apuntamos a uno que otro cajero. Se desato el caos, que rápidamente hicimos callar quitándole el seguro a las armas de manera dramática. Riley se acercó al que debía de ser el gerente y le dio instrucciones de que lo llevara a la bóveda y pusiera todo el dinero posible dentro de las tres bolsas grandes que llevaba consigo.

El hombre siguió las indicaciones al pie de la letra de manera torpe. No lo culpaba, no cualquiera podía hacerlo con una pistola justo en la nuca preparada para disparar. Riley con ademan impaciente lo puro y antes de dos minutos ya el hombre tenía las bolsas llenas.

Sonreímos sádicamente antes de asegurar de nuevo las almas y dirigirnos a las puertas. Justo cuando cruzamos las puertas él se escuchó la alarma del banco volviendo a desatar el caos dentro. Corrimos lo más rápido posible. La camioneta estaba cerca.

Justo cuando cerramos las puertas. Vimos como las patrullas comenzaron a llegar, una gran maldición salió por parte de todos, antes de ponernos ansiosos.

Aventamos las maletas a la parte trasera del vehículo y Emmett arranco como un poseso por la ruta que habíamos acordado la cual tenía muchas salidas y fácilmente podíamos confundirlos por si esto legara a pasar. Rosalie adoptó una posición de ataque en la parte del copiloto para poder disparar. Me sorprendió ya que o sabía que a ella también le habían dado clases de como sostener una pistola y disparar como a nosotros.

Casi me voy de espaldas cuando veo a Mi dulce novia hacer lo mismo solo que por las ventanas laterales. Se veía tan sexy en esa pose que quería tomarla ahí mismo pero me dije a mi mismo que eso tenía que espera hasta que tuviéramos aunque sea solo un poco de seguridad y que estuviéramos solos.

Así que para distraerme yo también me acomode y apunte a su lado ya que los demás estaban distribuidos en el otro lado y en la parte de atrás.

Las sirenas se escuchaban un poco cerca. Emmett que venía casi volando con la camioneta de lo rápido que conducía y esquiva a los autos que tenía delante que a su vez le contestaban con un no muy amistoso pitido de pronto paro bruscamente antes de girar hacia la izquierda rechinando las llantas. Mire para ver qué es lo que lo había hecho hacerlo y mire que dos patrulla estaban bloqueando los carriles.

Mi Bella respiraba agitadamente pero estaba controlada. No era el momento pero no pude evitar robarle un pequeño beso, transmitiéndole lo orgulloso y enamorado que estaba de ella.

Me sonrió y se volvió a concentrar. Las calles pasaban a una velocidad de vertido a nuestro lado y las patrullas se escuchaban cada vez ms cerca.

Pude distinguir como en la calle continua a la nuestra iba una patrulla con dos hombres apuntando a las llantas así que me les adelante y dispare a una de la suyas haciendo que se volcaran debido a la velocidad. Jasper me elogio y se concentró en la patrulla que iba detrás. Teníamos claro que no queríamos matar a nadie a menos que fuera para salvar a uno de nosotros por lo que la tenía difícil.

Juro que casi me da un paro cardiaco al ver como Mi Bella saco el torso de su cuerpo por la ventanilla y disparo a la patrulla trasera en la lateral sin llegar a darle a las llantas que era su objetivo pero si sirvió para distraerlos y por el impacto perdieran el control estrellándose contra la pared. No me detuve a observar cómo les había ido y metí casi bruscamente de nuevo a Mi Bella. Estaba por reclamarle cuando Jasper le dio la mano felicitándola. Ella sonrió satisfecha y me ignoro a propósito. Decidí dejarlo pasar… solo por el momento.

Escuchaba dispar a los demás e incluso yo disparé dos veces más hasta que llegamos a un punto donde las patrullas ya no se escucharon. Estábamos por respirar tranquilos cuando al final de la calle donde íbamos se cerraba y no precisamente por concreto.

Cerca de seis patrullas estaban delante de nosotros, estaban apuntándonos. Emmett grito frustrado deteniendo bruscamente la camioneta a tan solo cinco metros de ellos.

-¡salgan con las manos en alto o abriremos fuego!- grito uno de ellos con un megáfono.

-estamos perdidos…- susurro Rosalie asustada mirando fijamente al frente. Lo único que pude hacer fue abrazar a Mi Bella…

-jamás dejare que te pase nada- murmure antes de tomar el rifle los rifles que teníamos de reserva…

.

.

.

**¡Ahh no me maten! Que si lo hacen ¿quien escribirá después esta historia? **

**Quiero pedirles disculpas niñas por no actualizar antes pero cabo de entrar de nuevo a la escuela y pues estoy muy ocupada con todo. Pero bueno ya me di un tiempo para escribir. :D**

**Díganme que les pareció ¿sí? Sus comentarios son muy preciados para mí porque me dicen que tanto le gustó la historia.**

**¡Nos seguimos leyendo!**

**¡Besos!**

**Anel17bedwa **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

**¡Demonios!**

**EMPOV.**

Mi pulso sonaba ruidosamente en mis oídos haciéndome imposible distinguir las palabras. Todo sonaba como un murmullo muy lejano, mientras trataba de retroceder lo más rápido posible. La palanca de velocidades parecía tener vida propia y se escurría entre mis manos, al igual que el volante que parecía que se burlaba de mí. Sentí como una gota de sudor escurrió por mi cien para luego caer.

Respire hondo y trate de ver hacia los lados y ver como estaban los demás pero lo único que pude hacer fue parpadear, me daba miedo apartar la mirada de los policías.

Por un momento me desoriente, podía percibir el movimiento a mi alrededor pero no escuchaba nada de lo que veía. Mire a los policías fijamente y uno de ellos tenía en sus manos un megáfono pero lo curioso es que no podía escucharlos. Lo único que oía era un molesto silbidito agudo. Me tenía que concentrar en ese mismo instante si no quería quedar como coladera por todos esos judiciales que nos estaban apuntando.

_¡Demonios Emmett piensa rápido_! Me grite a mí mismo al darme cuenta que la libertad de todos nosotros estaba en mis manos.

De pronto comencé a percibir todo de nuevo, era como estar frente a una televisión mientras le ibas subiendo el volumen hasta que ya no se puede más, y entonces sí, el caos que había a nuestro alrededor se hizo presente en mi cabeza.

Podía sentir como las células de mi cuerpo se apretujaban dentro de mí hasta obtener la sensación de pánico… pánico que me recorría de pies a cabeza. Sentí que había pasado demasiado tiempo, pero en la realidad no habían pasado ni siquiera un minuto.

-rayos Emmett sería mejor que nos sacaras de aquí si no quieres que te patee el trasero hasta morir- susurro una muy asustada Rosalie a mi lado. El mirarla brevemente supe que no importaba que me costara la vida, ella tenía que salir airosa de esto y de eso me iba a encargar yo.

Con decisión tome el volante entre mis manos y de un solo tirón metí la reversa hasta en fondo y aceleré, las llantas de la camioneta chirriaron ante el repentino movimiento. No sabía cómo me las había arreglado pero ahora ya estaba conduciendo de frente con un montón de patrullas detrás de nosotros.

Entrecerré los ojos para poder tener una mejor visión, la estrella avenida por la cual ahora conducía como loco hacia que pasáramos demasiado cerca de las paredes y aseguraba que en un descuido te estamparías contra ellas.

El momento de pánico ya había pasado y ahora estaba eufórico. Mire de reojo a Rosalie que se agarraba veinte uñas del asiento peor aún así no perecía asustada por el contrario ella parecía sentir lo mismo que yo.

-¡Emmett estúpido!- grito Edward detrás de mí cuando gire bruscamente en la segunda intersección que encontré.

Retuve la respiración por un segundo al ver que estábamos corriendo en sentido contrario. Pero rápidamente retome nuevamente el control de mí mismo y de la camioneta.

Esquivaba los autos con tanta facilidad que me sentía en un videojuego, ganándome varios recordatorios del día de la madre. Los ignore y seguía mi camino. Las sirenas se escuchaban detrás de nosotros pero aun así estaban un poco retiradas.

Mire por el espejo retrovisor una milésima de segundo y me di cuenta de que Edward sostenía a Bella de manera muy protectora entre sus brazos, tratando de mantenerla estabilizada en su asiento por todos los movimientos bruscos que daba. Sonreí brevemente al darme cuenta de que esos dos en verdad se amaban.

Me obligue a enfocar detrás de ellos, la policía venia como a veinte metros de nosotros y al parecer tenían serios problemas al esquivar los autos. Eso era una ventaja.

Volví la mirada el frente y continúe conduciendo…

**EPOV**

-¡demonios Emmett!- grite enojado, sosteniendo a Mi Bella para que no cayera cuando Emmett giro de manera muy brusca causando que todos aquí atrás tuviéramos que sostenernos de lo que pudiéramos.

Sostuve a Mi Muñeca entre mis brazos tratando de que se calmara, le había prometido que la mantendría a salvo y pensaba cumplirlo cueste lo que cueste. Mire preocupado detrás de nosotros cuando Emmett después de una serie de vueltas y de ir en sentido contrario había perdido a los policías.

-¿A dónde iremos Edward?- mire a Mi Bella, fruncí el ceño al darme cuenta de que no parecía para nada asustada por lo que estaba pasando.

-¿no estas asustada?- pregunte curioso.

-no, no lo estoy- sonrió para tranquilizarme.

-¿Por qué?

-porque sé que contigo a mi lado, nada malo me puede pasar, tú me protegerás- dijo tiernamente acariciando mi mejilla. Sonreí tontamente ante lo que dijo y la bese brevemente.

-entonces… ¿responderás mi pregunta?

-sí-inspire hondo y hable para todos- por ahora no podemos salir de aqui, tendremos que mantenernos escondidos en alguna parte hasta que la policía deje de buscarnos o al menos que ya no sean tantos… esperaremos a que todo se calme, mientras tanto debemos establecernos en otro lado,-tome mi barbilla entre mis dedos- estaba pensando en Chicago, usaremos nuestras nuevas identidades y en un tiempo estaremos fuera de aqui.

-estoy de acuerdo con Edward… ¿tú que dices Riley?- este solo asintió en dirección James.

Rosalie decidió por Emmett y también estuvo de acuerdo, mire de manera curiosa a Jasper que no decía nada, ni siquiera nos miraba.

-¿estás bien Jasper?- pregunto suavemente Mi Bella, percatándose de lo mismo que yo.

-¿eh…? Si, si estoy bien- carraspeo ruidosamente su garganta antes de sonreí. – estoy de acuerdo con Edward, lo mejor será esperar y pues… me gusta Chicago.

Entrecerré los ojos pero no dije nada. Esperaría hasta poder hablar con él y saber qué es lo que en realidad pasa.

-está decidido iremos a chicago, pero tendrá que ser conduciendo y para eso necesitaremos de muchos días y por supuesto de combustible…- Emmett miraba al frente al decir esto. Asome la cabeza y mire el registro de la gasolina y en efecto ya casi estaba vacío.

-de eso me encargo yo, solo paren cerca de un gasolinera y yo iré a recargar el tanque- Rosalie miro desinteresadamente a Emmett cuando el bufo.

-no Rosalie.- me sorprendí al escuchar a Emmett, jamás lo había oído hablar tan serio. Sin contar con que le estaba hablando a Rosalie.

-no te pregunte. Estoy diciendo que voy a ir- ella como siempre le contesto de manera un tanto altanera.

-yo tampoco lo estoy haciendo, te dije que no y es lo que vas a hacer- todos nos quedamos en shock al escucharlo y más al ver a Rosalie con la boca abierta pero si emitir ninguna contestación.

Estaba claro que Emmett salía ganando en esta pelea, solo que no teníamos claro del porqué de su actitud.

-bueno si no les molesta puedo ir yo- hablo Mi Bella en un murmullo tratando de que todos quitáramos la atención de la pareja al frente.

-tu tampoco lo harás Bella- respondí cortante.

-entonces como lo haremos Einstein, porque hasta donde yo sé Rosalie y yo somos las únicas del grupo que no tienen su rostro saliendo por televisión.- dijo suavemente, inmediatamente identifique su tono de voz. Era el mismo que usaba cuando no quería que nadie le rebatiera lo que estaba diciendo a menos que quieras enfrentarte a un largo tiempo sin escuchar su voz hablarte directamente.

-no uses ese tono de voz conmigo Bella- dije lentamente.

-no lo estoy haciendo simplemente digo que yo soy la única que puede ir sin ningún riesgo.

-porque no hacemos esto… Edward y Bella pueden ir juntos simulando ser una pareja de adolescentes hormonado que se quedaron sin combustible al venir aquí a hacer cosas para nada decentes- comenzó diciendo Riley haciendo que Mi Bella se sonrojara profundamente- son jóvenes y ellos se lo creerán. Además de que no creo que haya muchos trabajando por estos rumbos.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con eso. Suspire, caminar por la carretera un tanto abandonada a veinte minutos de la última gasolinera que habíamos visto no era el escenario más adecuado para lo que venía pensando pero no desperdiciaría la oportunidad.

-vamos amor, no debes de estar enfadado conmigo solo por querer protegerte, además ese sombrero que te pusiste para ocultar tu cabello te hace ver tan guapo- mire fijamente a Mi Bella que sonreí dulcemente tomada de mi mano.

Cerré fuertemente los ojos y trate de despejar mi cabeza, ahora no era el mejor momento para comenzar a pensar en Mi Bella contra uno de los tantos árboles que nos rodeaban, con sus hermosas y suaves piernas rodeando mi cintura mientras yo la penetro rápida y muy, muy profundamente… ¡control Edward, mantén el control! Me gritaba internamente pero era casi imposible, ya había pasado casi medio año desde que no le hacia el amor a mi novia y mi mejor amigo (que no es precisamente un perro) quería un poco de acción.

Gemí por lo bajo al sentir como mi miembro de endurecía, haciendo que mis vaqueros me apretaran.

-¿Qué te pasa cariño?- me miro preocupada.

-nada amor, solo…- mi mirada se desvió a un gran árbol, era perfecto. Lo suficientemente grueso como para que nadie nos vea si es que alguien llega a pasar y lo suficientemente escondido y alejado para que nadie nos oyera. Y me endurecí aún más.

-¿solo…?

Me removí incómodo y de la manera más sutil posible trate de ocultar la evidente erección que sobresalía de mis pantalones pero era inútil la muy maldita no quería cooperar. Como por acto reflejo la mirada de Mi Bella se centró en ella.

-oh- fue lo único que salió de su boca.

-no me hagas caso… vamos- no me había dado cuenta que nos habíamos detenido hasta que la jale de la mano.

Ella no me siguió, al contrario ella me jalo a mí. Antes de ser consiente a donde nos dirigíamos ella ya estaba contra el mismo árbol que había visto antes. Me jalo fuertemente de la playera y poso sus labios en los míos.

Gemí. Inmediatamente la tome de la cintura y la pegue aún más a mí mientras sus manos se perdían entre mis cabellos dándome exquisitos tirones. Pase mi lengua por su labio inferior pidiendo permiso. Ella me lo concedió al instante pero yo succione su labio antes de entrar. Ganándome un gemido de su boca.

Me sentía arder por dentro, mi lengua batallaba con la suya dándome a probar el dulce néctar que tenía, mi erección ahora ya era dolorosa. Empuje mi cadera contra la de Mi Mujer rosándonos íntimamente ya que estaba entre sus piernas. Mi boca no se pudo mantener en su suave boca. Baje por su mejilla hasta su cuello donde lo devore prácticamente logrando que jadeara.

Estuve tentado a succionarlo también para marcarla como mía físicamente, pero me abstuve ya que a Mi dulce mujer no le iba a agradar. Mis manos comenzaron a bajar por sus piernas y muslos hasta que llegue a sus rodillas. La tome y la alce hasta que enredo sus piernas en mi cintura dándome un fácil acceso a su centro.

Comencé a envestirla lentamente aun con la ropa tratando de mitigar la quemazón que sentía en el vientre bajo. Metí mis manos bajo su blusa hasta llegar tocar debajo de sus pechos los cuales acune con mis manos y comencé a masajéalos ganándome varios gemidos y suspiros de parte de Mi Bella.

-quítate la playera- gimió. Yo más que gustoso me apresure a hacerlo para después quitar la de ella. Casi explote al ver su sujetador. Era de encaje color negro con bordes rojos, era muy sensual pero también muy estorboso por lo que también me deshice de él. Capture uno de sus pezones entre mis labios comenzando a darle suaves mordiscos combinados con succiones que sabía que le encantaban.

De un momento a otro me aparto de ella y antes de siquiera protestar se giró y ahora yo estaba contra el árbol. Me encendí, me encantaba cuando ella tomaba las riendas y me quería dominar, cosa que yo no tenía ningún problema en dejarme.

Me dedique a disfrutar de cómo comenzó a despojarme del resto de mi ropa, comenzando por mi cinturón que desabrocho casi con desesperación, para luego bajar de un tirón mis pantalones junto con mis bóxer dejándome libre al instante. Gemí cuando me miro a los ojos deseosa y se arrodillo ante mí. Antes de que pudiera agarrar mi miembro la levante y volvimos a girar.

-eso será luego hermosa, ahora lo único que quiero es estar dentro de ti- susurre deseoso y me lance a sus pezones nuevamente. Jamás me cansaría de estar con ella, simplemente era _mi marca de heroína._

Sin despegarme de sus dulces pezones, desabroche sus pantalones y los baje suavemente por sus piernas junto con sus bragas. Me separe levemente para poder quitárselos completamente.

Tome sus muslos y la levante, estrellándola contra el árbol. Quería estar dentro de ella pero me abstuve. Lleve mi mano a su centro casi me corro al darme cuenta de lo húmeda que estaba.

-Oh mi hermosa bella, estas tan húmeda y es solo por mí. - murmure contra la piel de su cuello mientras repartía besos húmedos a lo largo de este bebiendo de la dulzura que me ofrecía.

-sí, solo por ti y para ti- me respondió jadeante.

Comencé a mover mis dedos contra su clítoris, ella jadeo fuertemente y se aferró a mi cuello. Deslice dos de mis dedos en su interior y comencé a penetrarla. Ella empujaba sus caderas contra mis dedos. Doble ligeramente los dedos y ella grito. Sonreí engreído al ver como respondía mi princesa ante mis caricias.

Ella acariciaba todo lo que estuviera a su alcance mientras que yo me inclinaba y metía de un de sus senos a mi boca saboreándolo como si fuera el dulce más delicioso que existiera. Ella no paraba de gemir bajo mis manos y labios. Y yo me estaba volviendo loco, retire mis dedos de su centro y me los lleve a la boca, aún era tan deliciosa como la recordaba.

-te amo MI Bella- susurre de manera posesiva mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos dejando que todo ese amor que sentía se reflejara en mis ojos. Ella era mía y lo sería el resto de nuestras vidas.

-yo también te amo Edward, más que a nada en el mundo- dijo Mi mujer en el mismo tono que yo emplee dejándome claro que yo era tan suyo como ella lo era mía.

Con una de mis manos tome su rostro para que me siguiera mirando, cuando nuestros ojos se conectaron de nuevo, entre de una sola estocada en su interior haciéndonos gemir sonoramente. Sin dejar de mirarla comencé a envestirla primero lentamente para luego incrementar la velocidad y la fuerza con la que entraba y salía de ella.

Ambos gemíamos sin poder detener la asombrosa sensación de pertenencia que sentíamos el uno por el otro. Después de tanto tiempo, por fin podía volver a estar con Mi Bella baje mi cabeza levemente y capture uno de sus deliciosos pezones entre mis labios lo que sirvió para que ella gimiera mi nombre, aumente la velocidad. Estábamos haciendo el amor de la manera más apasionada que solo nosotros podíamos tener, era casi salvaje pero tierna a la vez demostrándonos todo lo que sentíamos.

La burbuja que sentía en mi vientre bajo comenzó a mandar corrientes eléctricas hasta mi miembro que era apresado placenteramente en el interior de Mi Bella haciendo que el final este cada vez más cerca. Enterré mi cabeza en su cuello mordiéndolo ligeramente intentando prolongar aún más nuestro placer. Aumente la velocidad con la que entraba en ella, lo único que podía hacer era gemir su nombre con cada envestida que le daba.

Bella gemía fuertemente contra en mi oído demostrando todo el placer que le estaba proporcionando.

-más…fuerte Edward…más por favor- rogo jadeando y yo no me hice del rogar, yo solo vivía para complacer a Mi mujer. Estaba al borde del orgasmo y a Bella todavía le faltaba por lo que como pude y sin perder el equilibrio solté uno de sus muslos que rodeaban mi cintura y comencé a acariciar su clítoris mientras arremetía contra ella, sus paredes internas comenzaros a contraerse en torno a mí.

-grita a quien le perteneces, GRITALO-gruñí en medio del mar de placer en el que me encontraba.

-¡te pertenezco a ti Edward, soy tuya, solo tuya!-grito cuando el orgasmo más delicioso la embargo.

-eres mía, solo mía.- seguí arremetiendo contra ella prolongando aún más su placer e intentando alcanzar el mío.

-mía… mía… mía… MIA- grite tras la última embestida.

Gemí su nombre sonoramente al sentir como mi erección palpitaba llegando a su fin derramándome en su interior, haciendo que en el momento que arremetí fuertemente contra ella la llevaría hasta la cima y caería del placentero precipicio del orgasmo gritando mi nombre.

Escondí mi rostro en su cuello mientras esperaba a que nuestra respiración y nuestros corazones se tranquilizaran.

-te amo- susurre.

-yo también te amo Edward- respondió acariciando mi cabello.

Deje un último beso en la base de su cuello y levante la cabeza, sonreí feliz, por fin después de tanto tiempo volví a hacerla mía.

Un estaba dentro de ella, mi miembro se negaba a abandonar ese maravilloso color que lo rodeaba. Mi Bella miro su reloj de muñeca y rápidamente jadeo.

-Edward, cariño ya es muy tarde y se van a preocupar por nosotros.- trato de bajarse de la posición en la que aun la tenía.

-no quiero- susurre como un niño.

-por favor Edward ya han pasado casi dos horas desde que nos fuimos-

-pueden esperar más.

Seguimos hablando por casi diez minutos hasta que me convenció, me deslice fuera de ella lo más lento que pude.

Una vez vestidos, la tome de la mano y la bese apasionadamente antes de salir. Comenzamos a caminar en dirección al camino principal y una vez que estuvimos ahí…

-pensé que jamás saldrían… eres todo un semental Eddy- la estruendosa risa de Emmett nos hizo salir de nuestra burbuja. Mi Bella se sonrojo profundamente.

-cállate Emmett – le gruñí y acerque más a mi novia.

-ya íbamos por la gasolina-

-hablan de esta gasolina- Rosalie llamo nuestra tención mientras que a su lado James nos mira burlón agitando un tanque donde almacenaban el combustible.

-entonces ya vámonos- camine de la manera más segura que pude hasta la camioneta que estaba a unos metros de nosotros con todos siguiéndonos.

-a no, ahora nos toca a nosotros- fue lo único que pude escuchar antes de que Rosalie y Emmett se perdieran en el bosque.

Todos rieron ante la urgencia de esos dos y nos subimos a la camioneta y nos alejamos unos metros para no incomodarlos y de paso no incomodarnos nosotros.

.

.

.

**Hola!**

**Les dejo el siguiente capítulo, espero que lo disfruten y por favor déjenme sus comentarios de que les pareció. **

**Y muchas gracias a aquellas que se han dado su tiempo y comentan…**

**Hasta la próxima!**

**Atte.:**

**Anel17bedwa**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

Epov

Todo esto era un fiasco… ¿a quien se le ocurre ocultar una pistola dentro de sus pantalones, ¡cargada! Por supuesto que a Emmett, el cual caminaba como si tuviera dos años aunque trataba de disimular bien.

Reí silenciosamente al verlo dirigirse de la mano al gran almacén con Rosalie. Estábamos aun en Tacoma pero estábamos a punto de salir y teníamos hambre por lo que habíamos mandado a Emmett por algo de comer.

James estaba al volante y estábamos estacionados en un punto estratégico donde solo se pudiera ver la parte lateral de la camioneta ocultando cualquier parte reconocible como el disparo en la defensa trasera de lado derecho, así que ese aparcamiento les iba bien ya que se ocultaba casi toda la camioneta de las cámaras que había.

-¡ya Riley, te gane admítelo!- grito Mi Bella frustrada, removiéndose en mis brazos.

-¡no, tu admite que hiciste trampa!- grito de vuelta Riley, le fruncí el ceño con advertencia. Nadie le gritaba a Mi Mujer.

-lo siento Edward, pero dile a tu novia que no sea tramposa.

-no hice trampa, señor "siempre gano"- murmuro forzadamente Mi Bella.

Simplemente rodé los ojos ante su pelea sin sentido. Riley y Mi Bella continuaron paleando por un estúpido juego de "Simón dice".

-por el amor de Dios, ¿cómo se hace trampa en este tonto juego?- pregunto de pronto retóricamente Mi Bella…

-…b…bueno… pu…pues- Riley se rasco la cabeza ante la mirada inquisidora de mi novia que tenia los brazos cruzas sobre sus deliciosos pechos.

-sigo esperando Riley- Mi Bella podía ser muy intimidante cuando lo quería.

-pues confundiéndome… ¡si eso… confundiéndome!- Riley apunto acusadoramente a mi novia con su dedo.

-demuéstralo- una simple palabra pudo callarlo.

Reí entre dientes, por la cara de póker que puso Riley ante la de suficiencia de mi novia.

-¡esto no se quedara así!- grito Riley antes de darnos la espalda y acomodarse en el asiento trasero.

Mi Bella sonrió triunfante antes de girarse hacia mí y abrazarse firmemente a mi cuello.

-nunca subestimes el poder de una mujer- susurro sensualmente en mi oído antes de mordisquear mi oreja arrancándome un gemido que pude ahogar en su hombro justo a tiempo. El tome entre mis brazos sentándola en mi regazo, adoraba poder tener su cuerpo junto al mío.

Ella paso sus brazos por mi cuello y yo por su cintura, apoyando mi rostro en un lado de su cuello. Respire profundamente su delicioso aroma a fresas. Sonreí por inercia, aun no me podía creer que mi Bella estuviera aquí conmigo, que me haya elegido por obre todas las cosas, que me haya esperado. Simplemente que me ame tanto como yo la amo a ella.

La camioneta estaba en silencio, agradecí que nos dieran tanta privacidad como fuera posible. Cerré los ojos disfrutando de este pequeño momento.

.

.

Mire impacientemente hacia la puerta del súper mercado, Emmett y Rosalie ya habían tardado. James suspiro antes de girar su vista al reloj que tenia.

-¿Dónde está el estúpido mastodonte? Ya han pasado casi una hora y media desde que se fueron- se quejó.

Estaba a punto de contestar cuando ellos aparecieron por la puerta sonriendo como idiotas. Venían bien agarraditos de la mano. Un sonido de ternura salió de la boca de Mi Bella al verlos, sonreí como un idiota como siempre lo hacía cada que mi novia sonreía.

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto?- pregunte una vez que ellos estuvieron instalados con nosotros en el asiento trasero.

-es que no me decidía…- Emmett miro una de las bolsas que traía consigo.

-¿ehh?

-que no me decidía… si los naturales, los texturizados o de sabor…. Y si eran de sabor… ¿de qué? - me quede con la cara de estúpido al no saber de lo que hablaba.

-¿de qué demonios estás hablando?

-de esto...-me petrifique en el momento en que Emmett saco una caja en el cual claramente se veía que eran condones.

-Emmett…

-no sabía cuál preferían ustedes por lo que les traje una caja de cada uno… por cierto los de sabores viene surtido- respondió inocentemente entregándome todos los paquetes.

-de nada compañero- dijo como si le hubiera dado las gracias- por cierto… procuren no hacer ruido… ehh pillines- dijo para después soltar una carcajada. Yo estaba que no salía de mi asombro.

Digo Emmett es un buen amigo, pero de eso a preocuparse por mi seguridad sexual…. Era otra cosa.

Bueno… no es que no quiera tener una familia con mi Muñeca pero aún no nos casábamos y estábamos huyendo de la policía. Le sonreí agradecidamente antes de guardar los paquetes en una bolsa de mano que llevaba mi Bella a todas partes.

Todos hicieron lo mismo que Emmett, al mirar a mi novia note que su rostro estaba de un profundo color escarlata. Sonreí tiernamente antes de acercarme a ella.

-te prometo que los aprovecharemos al máximo… total tenemos condones para muchos días y para muchas veces- ronronee en su oído antes de acariciarle el cuello con mi nariz.

Ella en respuesta se estremeció, sonreí satisfecho antes de pasarle un brazo por los hombros y atraerla mí.

-ahora que los tortolos dejaron de tener sexo en palabras veamos…- Emmett saco una caja de pizza tamaño familiar.

-supongo que trajiste más de una- dijo Jasper mirando hambriento a la apetecible pizza de hawaiana.

-claro, con una no me lleno- dijo mostrando una bolsa con cinco pizzas más. Abrí la boca, creo que ya estaba tirando baba cundo Mi Bella me la cerro.

-Edward Cullen… ¿estas babeando por una pizza?- pregunto ofendida.

-no… este… sabes que yo solo babeo por ti cariño- respondí inmediatamente.

Sonrió complacida mientras los demás veían por nuestra escena.

-más te vale-murmuro amenazadoramente antes de tomar una rebanada de la caja y morderla de la manera más sexy que haya visto en toda mi vida.

-por dios Cullen, no me digas que ahora babeas pero porque tu novia está mordiendo una pizza- dijo burlonamente Rosalie desde su lugar antes de darme un golpe en la nuca para sacarme que reaccionara.

Mire para otro lado, no quería que mi nada pequeño Eddy se emociona en este momento, donde me era imposible sacarlo a jugar un rato. Así que para distraerme cogí una rebanada también y la mordí.

-no sabes cómo me pone el verte excitado por mí- no supe en que momento me Bella se había acercado hasta mi oído. Me sobresalté al sentir como casi de manera imperceptible me rosaba por sobre mis vaqueros con esa pequeña mano que tantas veces me ha dado placer.

Trague pesadamente y antes de que alguien se diera cuenta de mi estado puse disimuladamente el bolso de Bella e mi regazo ocultando mi ya muy evidente problema.

Mi Bella solo rio tontamente antes de sentarse bien en su asiento fingiendo que nada pasaba.

-te juro que tarde o temprano te hare pagar- le susurre antes de que con un gruñido masticara forzadamente la pizza.

Mi estómago tenía hambre pero mi mente decía que ahora no era el momento de comer sino de hacer ejercicio de la manera más placentera posible.

Volví a gruñir y seguí masticando ante la mirada divertida de mi Bella

.

.

-¿saben?… creo que estamos perdidos.

-¿en serio Emmett? ¡Pues yo digo que estamos perdidos!- grite a todo pulmón haciendo que se escuchara en eco mi voz. Bella me puso una mano en el hombro tratando de calmarme, pero no podía. Le había dicho hace más de una hora que regresáramos al camino principal pero el muy terco no me hizo caso y ahora estábamos en medio de la nada.

-cálmate cariño, ahora no es el momento de discutir- la voz de Mi razón hablo. Le sonreí tiernamente al ver el esfuerzo que ponía para que no nos descontroláramos. Siempre era bueno tener a Mi mujer junto a mí para que controlara a la bestia gruñona que llevaba dentro.

-chicos Bella tiene razón, tenemos que calmarnos y buscar la forma que nos lleve de nuevo a la sociedad. Riley hablo calmadamente mirándonos fijamente de uno en uno.

-claro, Bella tiene razón las mujeres siempre tenemos razón, así que por que no hacemos lo que ella dice- dijo Rosalie ante la mirada envenenada de su novio.

-ya sabía yo que estaba demasiado raro que tu feminismo no saliera a la luz en mucho tiempo.- susurro sarcásticamente.

Mire a mi alrededor tratando de buscar una pista siquiera de civilización pero todo lo que veía era árboles, se escuchaba cerca de ahí un rio o algún riachuelo. No quería escuchar las patéticas peleas de la pareja de enfrente.

Me pase las manos por la cara en una clara muestra de frustración.

¿En qué momento deje que Emmett condujera? Por dios era un niño súper desarrollado y no precisamente del cerebro.

-¡no me echen la culpa!- grito pero yo no lo mire.- ¿tú también Rose?

-bien, no vamos a resolver nada si solo nos peleamos- dijo tranquilamente Jasper, suspire y levante la cabeza. Mi Bella me miro comprensivamente.

-Está bien, ¿qué proponen?

-hay que separarnos, unos por el norte, otros por el sur y otros por el este y oeste.- propuso rápidamente Rosalie.

-me parece bien- como siempre Mi Bella apoyando a esa feminista.

-bueno Bella y yo por el norte- dije tomando su mano.

-Rosalie y yo por el este- dijeron y se empezaron a encaminar.

-yo voy por el sur- Jasper se fue sin esperar a que alguien fuera con él. Lo mire inquisidoramente, él caminaba cabizbajo.

Ya lo había visto raro desde hace tiempo pero no pensé que fuera serio pero ahora está más que seguro, tenía que hablar con él lo más pronto posible.

-está claro que Riley yo vamos por el oeste-

Asentí y jale a bella para que fuera delante de mí. La abrace por detrás y mantuve mi mentón apoyado en su hombro mientras caminábamos de esa manera.

-¿qué crees que le pase a Jasper? Ha estado muy raro desde que huimos de la policía.- murmuro Mi Bella.

-no lo sé, pero pienso hablar con él.

-por favor mantenme al tanto de lo que le pase, tal vez pueda ayudarlo.- como siempre tan dulce mi muñeca.

-no te preocupes por él. Tal vez sea el estrés.

-o tal vez no, quien sabe Edward, no sabemos lo que le pasa- musito antes darse la vuelta aún entre mis brazos.

-dejemos de hablar de Jasper, estoy segura que tarde o temprano nos dirá lo que le ocurre. Ahora…- dejo la frase inconclusa para besarme.

Como si me hubieran prendido fuego, le respondí ardientemente. Me deje llevar por el apasionado beso. Sentir su lengua jugando con la mía era una de las sensaciones más exquisitas que en mi vida he tenido.

Gemí cuando mordió mi lengua y la succiono dentro de su boca.

Podía sentir que se me cavaba el oxígeno pero aun así continúe saboreando su boca conciencia. Me había olvidado de que aun seguíamos caminando cuando de pronto sentí la muy desagradable sensación de caer.

Nos separamos bruscamente antes de caer al pequeño riachuelo, empapándonos totalmente. Saque la cabeza del agua justo al mismo tiempo que mi novia.

-pero que…- murmure, un pequeño cuerpo se agarró al mío antes de que si quiera tuviera la oportunidad de orientarme.

-mi amor… no crees que sería excitante hacer el amor dentro del agua- susurro sensualmente mi Bella al mismo tiempo en que movía sus caderas contra la mía sugestivamente.

-definitivamente, muñeca- medio gemí medio jadee. Tome firmemente sus caderas con mis manos u la aplaste contra una roca saliente de las orillas.

-cariño, te juro que jamás olvidaras este momento- susurre antes de tomar sus labios firmemente con los míos…

**JPOV**

Suspire dejando atrás a mis compañeros.

No quería que se dieran cuenta de mi estado de ánimo. Había veces en los que quería llorar, extrañaba demasiado a mi esposa. Mi hermosa e interactiva Alice.

No podía soportar estar rodeado de dos parejas perfectamente felices. Quería tener a Alice conmigo, saber que estaba bien, era lo único que ansiaba. Pero ella estaba lejos, sabía que era por su bien pero no podía evitarlo, el estar lejos de ella me estaba matando. La quería conmigo.

Mire distraídamente a mí alrededor fantaseando con que ella estuviera aquí, diciéndome que todo estaría bien y yo le creería porque ella estaba a mi lado. Una lagrima resbalo por mi mejilla antes de que pudiera detenerla.

Podía imaginar cómo se pondría cuando me viera en las fachas con las que estoy vestido. Para ella era primordial estar vestido a la moda. Me imagine como se confabularía con Rosalie y Bella contra nosotros y como después de cada travesura me besaría tratando de contentarme aunque jamás me haya enojado con ella. Jamás podría hacerlo.

Podía visualizarme con la misma sonrisa de estúpido que tenían Emmett y Edward cada vez que estaban cerca de sus mujeres. Reí tristemente al imaginarme convenciéndola que no podíamos estar de compras diariamente.

-Si tan solo estuvieras conmigo mi amor

Dije mirando al cielo, más lágrimas salieron de mis pupilas y esta vez deje que lo hicieran.

-si tan solo estuvieras conmigo-repetí en un susurro.

.

.

.

.

**Ahh! Mi adorado Jasper :( no te preocupes que pronto seas feliz….**

**Chicas perdón por este enorme retraso pero estoy en exámenes departamentales y estoy hasta el full de trabajos y tengo que estudiar…**

**Espero que les guste este capítulo, lo hice con mucho cariño para ustedes chicas =D **

**Espero sus comentarios…!**

Agradecimiento muy especial a lobalunallena que me ha dejado reviews por cada capítulo que publico en:

"Amor Asesino".

Espero que te siga gustando el fic! Y nos seguimos leyendo.

Besos =)

17bedwa.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7**

**EPOV**

A mi mente continuamente se me venía la conversación que había tenido con Jasper desde hace no más de veinticuatro horas…

No podía dejar de pensar que de estar en su lugar, no sabría qué hacer. Inconscientemente apreté a una muy dormida Bella entre mis brazos. El no poder tener a la mujer que más amas en la vida y que además de eso ella quizá ya se haya enterado que la engañaste y ahora estas prófugo de justicia. Para Jasper tal vez todo estaba al revés ya que si Alice no lo perdonaba entonces él estaba perdido.

Aun siento el nudo en el estómago cada vez que pienso en la cara de Jasper al hablar de su mujer. Total devoción y amor, dolor y melancolía, pero sobre todo ilusión. Ilusión de volverla a ver, de estar con ella.

Sacudí la cabeza antes de fijar la vista en Mi Bella. Su rostro estaba en paz, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro que estaba escondido en mi cuello. Me apretuje más contra ella. Disfrutando de su calor, inhalando su delicioso aroma y sobre todo sintiendo su amor por mí.

Mire a mi alrededor, todo estaba en calma ya que estaban dormidos.

Riley había echado el asiento del conductor para atrás, a lo que James lo había imitado con el de copiloto. Jasper estaba en el asiento del medio, atravesado con las piernas colgando por uno de los extremos, Emmett estaba reclinado contra una de las ventanillas del asiento trasero con Rosalie en su regazo. Y yo tenía a Mi Bella también en mi regazo y de la misma posición que la de Emmett solo que del lado contrario del asiento trasero. A simple vista se podría decir que Emmett y yo estábamos en una posición incómoda, pero si Emmett quiere tanto a Rosalie como yo a Isabella entonces estaba de lo mejor.

Cerré los ojos y deje que Morfeo me llevara…

.

.

.

Por fin estábamos en Chicago. Después de días y días de andar escondiéndonos y conduciendo por carretera. Decidimos pasar a comprar ropa con el botín que habíamos robado del banco. Por supuesto que Rosalie y Mi Bella iban a ir a comprar, ya que esta al ser una ciudad más grande podíamos correr el riesgo de que las cámaras nos identificaran.

Por otro lado Jasper y James estaban en proceso de comprar una casa para todos lo suficientemente grande y alejada del centro de la ciudad. Por eso ellos se habían alejado a una de las oficinas de unos de los colegas de Jasper que trabajaba aquí.

Riley, Emmett y yo estábamos esperando en la camioneta a la cual Riley le había cambiado las placas por una que encontró en otra camioneta cuando pasábamos por Denver.

Estaba de mal humor y sobretodo... estaba triste.

Mi Bella se había enojado conmigo desde hace un poco más de tres horas solo porque golpee a un estúpido adolescente que se le insinuó cuando residen habíamos llegado aquí, así que sin más me ha ignorado todo el trayecto por carretera. Me dolía que me hiciera eso, pero no iba a ceder, esta vez no, yo tenía razón.

Pero digo, solo yo la puedo ver con deseo, solo yo puedo tocarla, solo yo puedo tomar esos apetecibles labios entre los míos, solo yo puedo tomar ese cuerpo de pecado y marcarlo como mío. Porque ella era mía, solo mía. Y tenía que dejárselo en claro al imbécil ese.

**Flashback **

_Habíamos aparcado cerca de un pequeño parque, solo para estirar las piernas._

_A nuestro alrededor había varias familias, niños jugando con los juegos, adolescentes tomados de las manos, señores vendiendo globos… en fin. Todo era tan pacifico._

_Tome a Mi Bella de la mano y la jale para que caminara conmigo. Aunque estábamos disfrutando, estuvimos atentos a que ninguna patrulla pasara por ahí además de estar seguros de que nadie nos miraba más de la cuenta._

_Mi Muñeca venia contenta, mirando todo a su alrededor sin separarse de mi lado, aferrándose de vez en cuando a mi mano. Y yo como siempre le sonreía como estúpido._

_A lo lejos podría ver que Emmett y Rosalie no perdían el tiempo y se habían ido a esconder detrás de un árbol a hacer quien sabe qué. Riley aprovecho la sombra de un gran árbol que estaba solo y se fue a acostar ahí, mientras que James estaba sentado solo mirando a la gente fijamente, eso era algo perturbador pero decidí no seguir mirándolo. Y por último mi gran compañero y amigo…_

_Jasper._

_El caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros con la cabeza gacha, ignorando tolo que había a su alrededor, simplemente pensando. _

_Suspire audiblemente con pesar, antes de fijar mi mirada en mi mujer._

_-esto es hermoso Edward- sonrió llena de alegría._

_-no más hermoso que tu cariño- respondí. Me incline y la bese de manera breve pero pasional._

_Al separarnos, admire el adorable sonrojo que sus mejillas iban adquiriendo. Me reí entre dientes antes seguir caminando._

_-eres un adulador, ¿lo sabias?-_

_-no, no lo soy- sonreí traviesamente antes de inclinarme y susurrar en su oído.- solo soy extremadamente honesto.- mordí el lóbulo de su oreja, arranando un pequeño gemido de sus labios. _

_Me retire con una sonrisa arrogante. Ella rio angelicalmente antes de golpearme juguetonamente en el hombro. Hice una mueca de fingido dolor ante su golpe._

_-¡hey! eso es maltrato conyugal- me queje con un puchero._

_Ella rodo los ojos antes de tomarme por el cuello y obligarme a inclinar la cabeza. Recibí su delicioso beso más que gustoso. _

_._

_._

_-me encanta tenerte así.- le dije apretando mis brazos alrededor de su cintura. Atrayéndola aún más a mí, pegando su espalda contra mi pecho y permitiéndome esconder mi cabeza entre su cuello a la vez de oler su cabello. _

_-mmm, si a mí también me encanta- respondió en un susurro seductor. _

_Ahora estábamos debajo de un árbol, sentados, yo recargándome en el tronco y Mi Bella sentada entra mis piernas recostada sobre mí._

_Coloque una mano debajo de su mentón y gire su cabeza para poder capturar sus labios. Apreté mi agarre a su cintura con el brazo mientas que ella se giró un poco poniendo una de sus manos en mi mejilla manteniéndome cerca y su otra mano la puso sobre la mía que estaba sobre su estómago y entrelazo nuestros dedos. _

_Nuestros labios se movían en perfecta sincronía, pase mi lengua por su labio inferior y ella enseguida me permitió la entrada. Mi lengua busco a tientas la suya antes de que se encontraran y danzaran en un furioso y sensual baile, haciéndonos gemir. Justo cuando quería recostarla sobre el pasto, la muy molesta voz de Emmett rompió nuestra burbuja…_

_-¡déjala respirar y trae tu trasero para acá un minuto!- grito desde su posición como a cinco metros de nosotros, rompiendo en carcajadas. Rosalie le golpeo la nuca, callándolo al instante._

_Gruñí al sepárame de Mi Bella, no sin antes dejar un último beso húmedo en su cuello, causando que ella se estremeciera. Me levante de mi lugar y le sonreí lujuriosamente a una muy sonrojada Bella, dándole a entender que en cuanto regresara continuaríamos donde lo dejamos._

_-¿Qué quieres Emmett? ¿Qué no ves que estoy ocupado?- le pregunte nada más llegar a donde estaba. Mire a Mi Bella, aún estaba sentada en donde la deje y miraba en nuestra dirección, le sonreí antes de regresar la vista a Emmett._

_Me apreté el puente de la nariz, cerrando los ojos._

_-dime, ¿qué es lo que quieres Emmett?- pregunte de nuevo apretando los dientes. _

_-pues, Rose y yo hemos estado platicando y pues como hace rato platique con Jasper y al verlo así…- señalo a Jasper que se había detenido frente a unos niños que jugaban en los columpios, asentí- pues se me ocurrió que ¿por qué no traerle a su mujer? Digo, está bien que seamos prófugos de la justicia y todo, pero si ella en verdad lo quiere, creo que ambos estarían felices de estar juntos de nuevo._

_Rosalie asentía de acuerdo con su novio y yo también pensaba que estaría mejor que estuvieran juntos. Pero para eso tendríamos que ver un montón de cosas para que pueda ser realidad. _

_-yo también estoy de acuerdo con lo que dices Emmett, pero no sabemos en qué parte de Londres esta y por lo demás…_

_-podemos decirle a James que nos ayude, en fin el ya conoce al tal Jenkins con el que Jasper trabaja. Así que porque no le pedimos ayuda a él y que se encargue de encontrarla, y pues decirle lo que en verdad pasa para que ella decida si no quiere estar con Jasper o sí- dijo él interrumpiéndome. _

_-suena razonable pero…_

_-¿oye Edward?- suspire frustrado por su nueva interrupción._

_-¿mmm?_

_-¿no es esa tu novia?- dijo en un susurro asustado Rosalie._

_-¿que…?- dije mirándolos pero ellos solo veían a mis espaldas. Rápidamente me voltee._

_Vi todo rojo, la furia me cegaba. Ahí con ¡MI BELLA! Estaba un muchachillo cualquiera hablando con mi Ángel. _

_-¿Ed…Edward?- me hablo temerosa Rosalie. Pero no le hice caso, mi mirada estaba clavada en el niñato pronto cadáver que tenia enfrente._

_-nadie toca a mi mujer- masculle para mí mismo con la mandíbula apretada. _

_Mis manos se cerraron en puños y mis nudillos comenzaron a hacerse blancos por la fuerza que estaba ejerciendo y mi cerebro… mi cerebro simplemente se desconectó de la realidad._

_Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en acabar a golpes al que osó siquiera mirar a Mi Bella. _

_Camine apresuradamente hacia ellos. Estando más cerca pude ver que el niño tenía aproximadamente 16 años, era bien parecido pero ese __**era**__ iba a ser literal si no dejaba de ver a mi mujer de la manera en la que lo estaba haciendo. Mi Bella se veía incomoda, pero en cuanto me miro, su rostro se volvió blanco del susto. _

_Rápidamente se levantó y corrió hacia mí. _

_-Edward mi amor- cogió mi rostro entre sus manos, pero ahora estaba tan enojado que dudaba que pudiera controlarme, así que mejor la tome de la cintura y la aparte delicada pero firmemente. _

_Simplemente no podía pasar por alto la gran falta que había cometido._

_-oye amigo, yo solo…estaba… mmm… pues… ¿tú eres su hermano?- en cuanto termino de pronunciar lo último, no aguante más y me le fui encima._

_Deje que la furia tomara el primer lugar en mi mente, mis puños se enterraban el la cara del chico que trato de defenderse pero yo era más fuerte y rápido por lo que asestaba los golpes en su cara. _

_Mi interior bullía con toda la adrenalina que se fundía con mi ira en un espiral de emociones. En mi cabeza solo escuchaba las palabras "mía, ella es solo mía" mientras que mis puños ya no solo se dirigían a su rostro, sino a su cuerpo tratando de causar el mayor daño posible._

_-¡jamás es la vida vuelvas a acercarte a MI MUJER! ¡¿me escuchaste? ¡Jamás!-grite fuera de mí. – ¡ella es mía, solo mía! ¡No permito que nadie la toque! ¡Nadie más que yo! _

_Note como mis nudillos comenzaban a mancharse de rojo… de sangre._

_Podía escuchar de fondo varias voces alarmadas y gritando mas no les preste atención convirtiéndose en un espiral de sonidos que no lograba identificar. _

_Salvo uno…_

_Al principio fue solo un murmullo entre mi inconciencia consiente pero conforme los segundos pasaban se volvió más agudo… era como si de pronto comenzase a correr por un túnel a una velocidad vertiginosa, rostros conocidos y desconocidos comenzaron a aparecer en mi visión periférica, mirándome con temor y preocupación… hasta detenerse en el rostro de mi amada. _

_-Bella…- susurre._

_Trate de enfocarme en ella con todas mis fuerzas, haciendo un esfuerzo para que mis manos se alejaran de aquel muchacho y sobre todo tratar de quedarme dentro de la realidad._

_Toda la neblina que me nublaba la razón desapareció como por arte de magia, mire directamente a mi Bella, su mirada incrédula y su mandíbula desencajada chocharon contra mí, creándome un dolor insoportable._

_Me separe por fin del casi inerte cuerpo y camine hasta donde estaba Mi Bella. Quería tomarle entre mis brazos y rogar su perdón. No pude moverme de mi lugar a un paso de ella, escondí mis manos ensangrentadas en mi espalda a la vez que veía como mis compañeros trataban de alejar a las personas que aún quedaban en el parque._

_Con temor levante la mirada hasta enfocar el bello rostro de mi novia. _

_-Bella, yo…- levante las manos con clara intención de abrazarla pero me detuve en seco al acordarme de la sangre. _

_Suspire profundamente._

_-Bella, por favor, amor…perdóname.-sus ojos antes llenos de incredibilidad ahora estaban enojados. _

_-¿que… te perdone…?- farfullo entre dientes._

_-… ¿Sí?...- pregunte más que afirmar. _

_-¿estás hablando en serio Edward?- frunció su ceño. _

_Me aclare la garganta._

_-Sí_

_-¡por Dios Edward! ¡Casi matas al pobre chico!- me grito._

_-tenía que darle su merecido- dije ahora si firme. Me estaba empezando a enojar de nuevo._

_-pero si Gabriel…- se tensó-… no hizo nada…- susurro lo último._

_Ahora sí, la furia bullía de nuevo en mí. _

_-¿Gabriel?- murmure enojado._

_-Edward, espera. Antes de que te descontroles de nuevo.- se acercó mi con las manos levantadas en son de paz. _

_-¿qué me vas a decir? ¿Qué te estabas divirtiendo con tu nuevo amiguito?- pregunte ácidamente.- dime algo… ¿lo quieres? - me acerque amenazadoramente aún más a ella.- es eso, no.-inquirí amenazadoramente. No respondió.- ¡contéstame! _

_-¿estás loco Edward? ¡Cómo se te ocurre decir eso!- grito furiosa._

_Todos los chicos se nos quedaban viendo, me di cuenta que ya se habían llevado a "Gabriel" y solo quedábamos nosotros siete con Bella y yo en el centro del circulo que habían formado._

_-¿Cómo que como? Tu postura de "no puedo creer que lo hicieras" me lo confirma.- rugí._

_-¿mi postura? ¿O debería decir tu desconfianza?- dijo ahora dolida._

_Cerré los ojos en conflicto con mi mente. Por una parte me decía que era un idiota por reclamarle algo en lo que ella no tenía la culpa. Y la otra, la de mis celos, me decía que si no fuera porque ella era atractiva para cualquier hombre esto no estaría pasando. En cuanto termine de pensar las dos opciones, caí en mi estupidez._

_¿Cómo podía enojarme con ella solo porque un chamaco le ponía atención?_

_-nena… yo… perdóname… no quise decir eso. Tu sabes que yo…-_

_-olvídalo Edward, pensé que confiabas en mi.- murmuro dolida. – pero ya vi que no, y no sé porque lo haces, jamás te he dado razones para que desconfíes de mí._

_Su decepción me carcomió por dentro._

_-no es eso lo que quise decir, amor.- dije envolviéndola entre mis brazos. Ella se debatió para liberarse, pero no se lo permití, al contrario la apreté aún más contra mí, enterrando mi cabeza en sus cabellos.-Mi Amor, claro que confió en ti, solo que me cegó de celos y… _

_-pero nada Cullen.- dijo fríamente antes de por fin deshacerse de mis brazos. Y sería una mentira el decir que no me dolió. _

_-vámonos chicos.- murmuro indiferente._

_Ellos me miraron con pesar antes de seguir a mi mujer. Emmett pasó mi lado y me dio unas palmadas en la espalda en señal de apoyo antes de tomar de la mano a su novia y caminar detrás de los demás._

_**Fin flashback**_

Y heme aquí… sufriendo por el silencio de mi mujer.

-hey Edward- me grito Emmett, agitando su mano delante de mi cara.- te perdiste hermano.

-perdón, que decían.-

-que ya le hablamos a James y está de acuerdo con nuestro plan. Lo va a hacer hoy ya que como bien sabes ellos se van a reunir.

En efecto cuando estuvimos viajando, aprovechamos que Jasper era el que iba manejando y el que Mi Bella lo entretuviera a pesar de lo enojada que estaba conmigo Emmett la había puesto al corriente y había aceptado ayudarnos. Cada cuando miraba con nostalgia a mi Bella, pero me concentre lo mejor que pude en el plan que estúpidamente se llamaba "atrapemos al corazoncito de Jasper". Emmett tenía que ser.

-está bien.- murmure.

-vamos Edward, veras que pronto te perdona.- dijo Riley mirándome.

-sí, solo espera que se le pase el enojo.- Emmett rio.- pero bueno, casi matas al adolescente ese, que esperabas, ¿qué se lanzara a tus brazos? Dudaste de ella y… a mi Rosalie jamás me lo perdonaría pero… no digo que Bella sea así…-

-no estas ayudando Emmett.- refunfuñe.

-lo siento. Pero la cagaste y hasta el fondo.-

-lo se Emmett –

Suspire y recargue mi cabeza contra el respaldo del asiento del conductor. Ahora yo era el que conduciría.

-¿y que harás para que te perdone?- mire a Riley.

-no lo sé, ni siquiera sé cómo pasamos de una feliz mañana a una amarga tarde.

-yo si se, mira…

-es figurativamente Emmett- lo callo Riley y lo mire agradecido.

-Ahh

Me percate que las chicas ya venían, me alarme cuando les vi la cara.

Ellas entraron en la camioneta como alma que lleva el diablo, no traían compras y desde luego nada de comer.

-¡arranca!- grito Rosalie nada más cerrar la puerta. La mire antes de hacerle caso. Arranque el coche y con de manera sutil comencé a salir del aparcamiento.

-¡que arranques te digo!-grito de nuevo Rosalie. Mire por las ventanillas y vi saliendo a varios policías corriendo. Mirando en todas direcciones antes de que uno de ellos nos señalara. Y ahí si entre en pánico.

-¿qué paso?- pregunte rápidamente a Mi Bella. Ella estaba pálida y muy, muy asustada.

-estuvimos a solo un segundo de que nos atraparan. Edward aquí también nos está buscando. Unos policías nos interceptaron, pero logramos huir.- me miro desde el asiento del copiloto.

Comencé a zigzaguear por la carretera esquivando coches a una velocidad más o menos alta, sin llamar demasiado la atención.

-¿Cómo…?

-cuando entrabamos al centro comercial nos dimos cuenta de que había varios policías en las entradas y salidas además de merodeando por los pasillos, Rosalie y yo decidimos que haríamos como si nada, me presto sus lentes de sol que traía en su bolsa y me subí la capucha de mi chaqueta ya que a la que buscan es a mí y fingimos interés en unas revistas, era el punto donde podíamos ver a la mayoría de los policías más cercanos… – mi Bella temblaba llena de adrenalina.

Me metí en un fraccionamiento, mirando en todo momento que nadie nos haya seguido, me estacione detrás de unas canchas de Tennis y esperamos. Podíamos escuchar las sirenas de patrulla cerca, pero lo era aún más cuando pasaron por delante del fraccionamiento. Pudimos respirar tranquilos.

-ya llame a los chicos.- dijo Riley con un celular en la mano.- ya saben lo de los policías, ¿podrías continuar por favor Bella?- ella solo asintió mientras todos poníamos os ojos en ella. Rosalie tomo su mano con apoyo.

-… después de ahí comenzamos a llenar el carrito con todo lo que necesitábamos. Habíamos mantenido vigilados a los policías hasta que sin querer choque contra un hombre…- endurecí la mirada, pero me controle, ahora no era el mejor momento para mis celos y menos con una Bella enojada conmigo.-… él iba vestido de traje y no le tome importancia, pero se me cayeron los lentes, él se agacho a recogerlos y… de pronto su mirada se fijó en mi más de lo necesario. Y de ahí se desato el caos. El me llamo por mi nombre completo, para después decir que él era agente del FBI…

-Jacob Black…- interrumpió Rosalie.

-nos asustamos y Bella negó todo, dijo que su nombre era Marie Dewey, pero no nos creyó, yo jale a Bella de la mano y empezamos a correr hacia el departamento de ropa, él venía detrás de nosotros pero no nos pudo alcanzar ya que al ser más pequeñas corrimos entre la ropa hasta que dimos con una puerta de acceso restringido para clientes, pero para eso entonces ya venían muchos policías detrás de nosotras. Nos metimos dentro y comenzamos a tirar las cajas detrás de nosotras, pero aun así ellos nos estaban alcanzando.-Emmett tomo su mano entre las suyas sin decir nada.- Llegamos hasta el puerta y les hicimos creer que habíamos regresado al interior del centro comercial tirando más cajas pero ahora escondiéndonos donde estaba libre. Cuando vimos que salían por donde habíamos entrado. Salimos pitando por la puerta que da directo al estacionamiento, no nos dimos cuenta de que se había quedado uno para asegurarse de que no estábamos en la bodega, por eso los policías salieron detrás de nosotras…- suspiro después de todo su relato.

Yo lo único que pude hacer fue atraer a mi mujer hacia mis brazos e un gesto protector, ella a pesar de estar enojada se acurruco aún más.

-no permitiré que te pase nada, cariño.-susurre en su oído.

-lo se Edward- murmuro de vuelta con voz temblorosa. Aún estaba sintiendo la adrenalina y lo supe por su forma de temblar.

-pero a todo esto, ¿Cómo supieron que íbamos a ir a ese centro comercial precisamente?- me tense. Emmett tenía razón. Hay demasiados centros comerciales en Chicago como para que se enteraran además de que no tenían por qué saber que estamos en el estado.

Entonces, eso se reducía a que había alguien que les pasó la información, además de que la FBI había tomado nuestro caso…

Estábamos en problemas.

.

.

.

.

**Nuevo episodio chicas!**

**Está dedicado especialmente para **_**DANISH: **_**solo escribí esta capitulo por ti, así que espero que te guste… :)**

**Si sé que me tarde meses en actualizar, pero es porque desanime, en el último capítulo no recibí ningún review… y pues toda inspiración se fue…**

**Espero sus comentarios…**

**Xoxo**

**Anel17bedwa**


End file.
